


Harry Potter and the Tales of Love

by SneakerSean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good Malfoy Family, M/M, Mean Gryffindor boys, Mild Dumbledore Bashing, OOC, Ron Weasley Bashing, soul-mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakerSean/pseuds/SneakerSean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on the good Draco Malfoy story. The start of the story remains the same except for the Dursly's being more abusive to Harry Potter. Also in an attempt to really give Harry Potter a 'normal' childhood Albus Dumbledore spread the word that Harry had passed away shortly after defeating Voldemort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Many Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here so please be nice. I welcome constructive criticism, but please remember that I am new to this.

"Hogwarts, Dear?" She said when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here - - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with pale pointed face was standing on a foot stool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Harry tried not to stare as he was led to another foot stool beside the young man, however how could he not. The boy had platinum blonde hair slicked back across his head, and gorgeous stormy grey-blue eyes. His aristocratic features were prominent in his nose, cheekbones, and chin, his pale pink lips were stretched into a small smile. In short he was very beautiful.

'Wait shouldn't I think he is handsome or something?' Harry thought to himself, but beautiful was the only word that seemed to fit. Harry stepped up onto the foot stool as Madam Malkin draped a long black robe over him and started pinning it to fit.

"Hello, I am Draco Malfoy." The blonde haired boy said introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Harry..." Harry paused for a moment, Hagrid had told him that the wizarding world thought he was dead, but would soon be finding out the truth, so he saw no harm. "Harry Potter," He said after finishing his thoughts. The two witches in front of the boys gasped, and Draco looked stunned.

"I really don't think it is funny to be joking about one of our greatest heroes who defeated You-Know-Who, only to tragically die shortly after," Madam Malkin said, her voice tight and unshed tears in her eyes.

"But it's true, Hagrid told me it was a cover up by some guy named Dumle... Dumble..." Harry strained his memory to think of the name.

"Dumbledore?" Draco whispered.

"That's him." Harry said. "But I am Harry Potter." He spoke in a small voice, he was use to people not believing him, just not about his name.

"Harry." Draco said, his hand was stretched out to him. "Take my hand. I may not be able to prove to everyone you are who you say, however I can prove to myself." He said.

"How will holding your hand prove that?" Harry asked.

"Magic." Draco answered with a smirk that quickly turned into a real smile and a laugh, rewarded by a small giggle from Harry, who reached out and grasped the blonde boy’s hand. Both boys let out twin gasps, though they would find out about that later. They both shared a vision of a golden 'P' and a silver 'M' fusing together with red sparkles all around it

"What was that?" Harry said as Draco blinked and let their hands fall apart. Already Harry missed the contact.

"What did you see Harry?" Draco asked him. Harry quickly revealed all that he saw. "No doubt about it. You are the lost Potter heir." Draco said firmly. "I saw the exact same thing."

"How can you be sure?" The witch that was helping Draco asked. Harry wondered the same though he was happy Draco believed him.

"You heard what they said, both of them saw the signs of the soul-mate. To think the Boy who Lived lives!" Madam Malkin exclaimed. Draco saw the look of annoyance on Harry's face at the title. "And he found his soul-mate bond in my shop."

"Madam, his name is Harry, or Mr. Potter, not the Boy who Lived." Draco said in a cold formal voice. "I would think it very degrading to be called by some name the 'Prophet' came up with." He continued in a softer tone.

"Forgive me Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy is correct, I got overly excited for a moment," Madam Malkin assured both boys, "I won't breathe a word about what was said here."

"Nor will I." The assistant witch said.

"Well boys you are finished. Give me just a minute and I will have the robes ready." Madam Malkin said.

"Three each please, and put them on the Malfoy account." Draco said as he hopped down, and offered a hand to help Harry down.

"I have money to pay for my own stuff." Harry said once his feet were back on the ground.

"I don't doubt that Harry, but please, let me as a token of our friendship." Draco said, his cheeks turning pink, the tips of his ears too, still gripping Harry's hand in his own.

"Okay," Harry said a blush tinting his face as well, "What was that about soul-mates?" He asked.

"Let's go somewhere more private first and we can talk and get to know each other better. I will answer any questions you have. Okay?" Draco suggested.

"Okay." Harry said again. Madam Malkin returned with two bags, both of which Draco insisted on carrying. Harry was almost dragged by Draco out of the shop, both boys shouted a quick 'bye' over their shoulders. "Wait!" Harry exclaimed. "I have to find Hagrid, he is the one that brought me here." Harry said searching for the giant of a man.

"Where did he go after he dropped you off at the robes shop?" Draco asked.

"He said he needed a drink after the mine car ride at the bank." Harry answered promptly.

"Okay so the 'Cauldron' then, that is okay. How about we get an ice cream and we can sit outside at the tables and watch out for him." Draco suggested pointing out Florean Fortesue's Ice Cream Parlour with the hand holding the bags of robes.


	2. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on the good Draco Malfoy story. The start of the story remains the same except for the Dursly's being more abusive to Harry Potter. Also in an attempt to really give Harry Potter a 'normal' childhood Albus Dumbledore spread the word that Harry had passed away shortly after defeating Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic on here so please be nice. I welcome constructive criticism, but please remember that I am new to this.
> 
> Ps. I am new to this whole tagging thing so suggestions on that are also welcome, as is a new title, I am not sure I like the one I have so please leave a comment and let me know what you guys think and as always thank you so much for reading this.

"That sounds nice." Harry said. However, once they got there Harry was overwhelmed by the choice and array of flavors and toppings and stuff. 

"Why not something simple to start off with?" Draco suggested. Harry quickly nodded. "One vanilla cone and one chocolate cone please," Draco told Mr. Fortescue finally breaking his hold on Harry’s hand. 

"Sixteen knuts," the man said as he handed Draco the ice cream cones. Before Draco could free up a hand Harry was pulling money out of his Gringotts money pouch. He glanced at Draco and noticed the small frown on his friend’s face. 

"Since you paid for the robes," Harry explained. Draco nodded. 

"Which do you want?" Draco asked. Harry reached out and grabbed the chocolate cone out of Draco's hand, their fingers brushing up against one another. They smiled at each other as their faces grew red. Draco led Harry outside to the most secluded table there was that still let them keep an eye out for the half giant. For the first few minutes they just sat there and enjoyed each other and their treats. Draco even offered a lick or two of his vanilla cone to Harry, only to be rewarded with some of Harry's chocolate cone. After a few more minutes Draco had finished his cone. "So fire away the questions and I will answer as best I can," He said wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

"What did she mean saying that we are soul-mates?" Harry asked as he finished his own cone but before he wiped his face clean. 

"Sometimes, not always though, when two wizards or witches touch for the first few months they share a vision that they are soul-mates. Two halves of one whole." Draco explained. 

"Is it always two guys or two girls?" Harry asked. 

"Not at all, it can be any two people. The wizarding world doesn't care about stuff like that as there is always some form of love between the pair," Draco said. 

"Some form of love? I didn't know there were different kinds!" 

"Of course there are different types: love of your family, of friends, of a lover, also a love of pets. Things like that," Draco said. 

"What if you’ve never had any of those?" Harry asked in a small voice. 

"What do you mean? You have a family don't you?" Draco asked. He wasn't sure how he felt about Harry not knowing about love. 

"I have people who look after me, but I don't think they actually love me," Harry admitted, his eyes filled with unshed tears. 

"Oh Harry, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I am your bonded now and I will always be there for you. However you need me to be: friend, best friend, lover, protector. Whatever you need from now until I die," Draco said seriously, placing his hand on top of Harry's. The boys shared the vision again causing them to smile. 

"Draco, darling, what are you doing?" A female voice rang out. Draco couldn't help but notice that Harry quickly scooted closer to him. 

"Mother, I thought that you were still looking at wands at Ollivander's," Draco said calmly, Harry relaxed a bit realizing that this was Draco's mum. 

"I figured you were done with your robes by now, and would come find me. I thought you were excited to get your wand," Mrs. Malfoy said, "I see though that you got distracted." She said looking at their joined hands and the way the smaller boy was almost clinging to her son. "Draco why don't you introduce us?" she suggested. 

"Of course Mother. Harry, this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy. Mother this is Harry..." With a quick glance at Harry and after a small nod he continued. "Harry Potter, my soul-mate." 

"Draco, darling, I really don't appreciate such a joke. If you don't want to tell me the boy’s name just say so," Narcissa said, a frown gracing her face. 

"But I really am Harry Potter!" Harry said, his voice raising up. He was coming to believe that he hated when people questioned him about his name. 

"It really is true Mother, I saw the golden 'P' when we touched. And Harry," He said to the boy, "You are going to have to get use to these kinds of reactions at least for now." Draco voice was mildly scolding. 

"Yeah I know," Harry said, hanging his head. 

"Hey, it will get better,” Draco said, "Especially since I am now on your side." Harry looked up, nodding his head as Draco squeezed his hand. "Mother why don't you join us?" Draco said to Narcissa, who had almost forgotten her upbringing and had her mouth almost hanging open at the tenderness and love that Draco lavished on this boy he called Harry Potter. Narcissa nodded, at which point Harry pulled his hand out of Draco's and rushed over to the chair to pull it out and hold it for her. 

"What a gentleman you are Harry," Narcissa said, only choking on his name a tiny bit, "Thank you." Harry blushed heavily, not used to someone thanking him for something he considered his job. He started back towards his own chair but stopped upon realizing a problem. He very much wanted to sit beside Draco, but he wasn't really comfortable enough to sit so close to Narcissa. However, almost as though he had read Harry's mind, Draco shifted over to the seat Harry had been sitting in allowing Harry to take the seat farther away. Harry moved around Draco, but stopped on his other side and gave him a quick hug. Draco was blown away, this was the first contact that Harry had started since they had meet, granted that had only been about an hour or so now. 

'And what an hour it has been!' Draco thought to himself. He felt as though his whole world had changed. 

Narcissa, for her part, was observing the boy known as 'Harry'. He was very small, probably around four or five inches shorter than Draco and from the looks of it, rail thin though it was hard to tell in his ill-fitting clothes. He didn't look like he was eleven, closer to ten or maybe even nine. Narcissa motherly instincts kicked in, this was a boy who didn't have anyone or at least anyone who really cared about him. She was so focused on her thoughts she was blatantly staring at him. She blinked and that seemed to snap her out of her thoughts. Narcissa did notice the large amount of tape holding the glasses together. She quickly pulled out her wand, only for the boy to let out a squeak of fright and snuggle even closer to Draco. 

"Oh Harry, there is no need to be frightened. I was only going to offer to fix your glasses," She explained. 

"You aren't upset that I am bonded to Draco?" Harry asked confused. 

"A little stunned, but no not upset. Draco has never lied to me so if he says you are his mate, then you are," She said reassuringly, "Now how about the glasses?" Harry nodded and leaned a bit away from Draco. Narcissa lifted her wand. "Oculus Reparo," she said and in a flash the glasses were like brand new. 

Harry quickly pulled off his glasses so he could check them. Both Malfoys were blown away. Harry had beautiful green eyes- they shined like twin emeralds. Draco resolved that he would try to get Harry to have his eyes looked at St Mungo's or something. Narcissa, on the other hand, had every doubt who the boy was vanished from her mind. 

"You have Lily's eyes," She said quietly. 

"I am sorry but what was that?" Harry asked. 

"The more I look at you the more I see your parents. I didn't know your father, James, very well. However I did know Lily. We meet on the train heading to Hogwarts, and you, Harry, have your mother's eyes," Narcissa said as Harry put his glasses back on. 

"Did you know my mother well?" Harry asked. 

"Yes, we were best friends," Narcissa said fondly, "I truly mourned both of their deaths, though I am thrilled that you are not dead." 

"You were best friends with my Mum?" Harry asked, warming up to Narcissa, "My aunt and Hagrid are the only other people I have ever met that knew her. Can you tell me about her? Please?" 

"Yes of course I can. It seems we have quite a bit to catch up on. However, we do have another topic we need to talk about. First off, who brought you to Diagon Alley? Who has been watching over you since your parents’ death?" Narcissa asked, concerned about why had been not taking good care of Harry Potter. 

"I was left on the door step of my Aunt and Uncle. They found me the next day and took me in," Harry said. 

"Your Aunt and Uncle? I wasn't aware that James had any brothers or sisters. As far as I knew he was an only child," Narcissa said. 

"As far as I know he was as well. I meant that I was left with my Mum's sister and her family," Harry explained. 

"Lily's sister? Petunia? The Muggle?" Narcissa seemed shocked. 

"Yeah, they tried to hide this world from me. I never knew anything about it until today. Hogwarts tried for several days to get the letters to me, but my Aunt and Uncle would take them and rip them up and stuff. Finally last night Hagrid showed up personally to make sure I got my letter and bring me here for my stuff," Harry continued to explain. 

"Hagrid? The Games Keeper? Why would Dumbledore send him? Normally with children with muggle relations the school sends a professor to explain stuff to the guardians and other children,” Narcissa mused. 

"The Dursley's -, that is their name - they hated magic and pretty much anything to do with our world," Harry said sadly. Draco twinned their hands together and gave Harry's hand a squeeze. 

"I do recall that Lily saying that she and her sister were not close at all," Narcissa said, looking like she wanted to say more, but changed her mind. 

Harry wasn't completely sure why he was opening up to these people; maybe because Draco was his first friend, and his bonded. However, he couldn't look at them when he spoke next so he fixed his emerald eyes on the table. "They are really horrible, they call me bad names, work me night and day cleaning their house, and if anything 'freaky' happens I get hurt, punished, locked in the closet under the stairs that is my room, left in there with no food sometimes for days at a time, alone and in the dark,” Harry whispered in a hollow tone. 

"Sweet Merlin!" Narcissa said, her hand pressed to her heart, as said heart was breaking for this sad, sad little boy. She saw the look in her son's eyes. "Draco, darling?" She said gaining his attention, her eyes flicking away and back trying to say something without saying it aloud. Draco nodded his head once, he understood her meaning 'don't upset Harry more than he was already'. 

"Harry," Draco said, He didn't continue until the boy looked him in the eyes as he wiped away a tear from his face. "I am going to the bathroom," he said slowly. "Promise me you will stay here with Mother until I get back okay?" he asked. Once Harry nodded, Draco rose from the chair and gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze before walking quickly away. Harry felt as though his heart would break - would he ever see him again? Harry was so scared that he had revealed too much and Draco was trying to figure out how to unbond them or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, my friend that helps me by reading and editing the story for me got sick for a bit and then we took a weekend and went on vacation together once he was feeling better. The good news is that I have chapter three ready and should be posting that in the next couple of days, and I have half of chapter four already and am planning to work on that after posting this work.


	3. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on the good Draco Malfoy story. The start of the story remains the same except for the Dursly's being more abusive to Harry Potter. Also in an attempt to really give Harry Potter a 'normal' childhood Albus Dumbledore spread the word that Harry had passed away shortly after defeating Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic on here so please be nice. I welcome constructive criticism, but please remember that I am new to this.
> 
> Ps. I am new to this whole tagging thing so suggestions on that are also welcome, as is a new title, I am not sure I like the one I have so please leave a comment and let me know what you guys think and as always thank you so much for reading this.

Narcissa saw the looks of fear and terror on Harry's face. "He will be back honey, I promise you that. Draco just needs to blow off a bit of steam, he is very protective of what he considers his, and as soul-mates you, dear Harry, fall under that protective nature." She explained to the distraught youth. 

Just then there was a yell of pure rage, followed by the sound of stuff breaking and falling to the floor from inside the ice cream shop. Harry had tried not to jump, but still fear flickered though his body, even though he was completely sure that Draco would never hurt him. Silence returned for a minute before Draco returned. Harry studied him, his face was red, and his hands were balled into fists. Harry also noticed the blood on his knuckles. Draco must have punched something, possibly repeatedly, while venting his anger. Harry knew that he should have been horrified by the sight in front of him, however what he felt was a warmth in his heart that Draco was this upset on his behalf. Draco stepped up to his mother and quietly held out his clenched fists to her, showing that both were bleeding. Narcissa pulled her wand out and cast and silent healing charm on her son. When that was done she kissed him on the cheek and rose before going inside to fix the damage Draco had wrought. 

Draco made his way over to Harry slowly, his hands raised up to show that he meant no harm. "There is nothing to be afraid of Harry. I promise I am in control of myself again, I promise." 

"I know that Draco, I am not afraid of you." Harry said as Draco sat back down beside him, Harry reached out and picked out Draco's left hand and raised it to his lips and kissed the knuckles before taking the other in his hands and repeating the kiss. "Thank you, no one has ever cared enough to even get upset about me." Harry said seriously. 

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled him close to him. "Draco, son what are you doing with that boy?" A masculine voice rang out right behind the two boys. Harry jumped and felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. Draco had pulled the boy into his lap and was whispering that everything was going to be just fine. 

"Father." Draco responded as Harry started to calm down. "This is Harry Potter, my soul-mate, and yes before you ask that Harry Potter, he hates when someone doesn't believe him." Draco continued in a conversational tone. "Harry this is my father, Lord Lucius Malfoy." Harry looked up from Draco's chest and glanced at the man who was Draco's dad. 

"Hello Sir." He managed to squeak out. 

"Charmed." Lucius said looking down at the small boy, 'he does kind of look like a tiny version of James.' he thought to himself. "I assume this is why you never joined your Mother and got your wand?" He asked. 

"Yes Father, Mother is inside the shop right now." Draco said indicating the ice cream parlour. 

"There all better now." Narcissa's voice said as she emerged from the shop. "Oh Lucius, dear, you're here." She said sailing up to her husband and kissing his cheek. "Have you met Harry yet?" Her eyes fell on the two boys. "Lucius Malfoy." She snapped at her husband lightly slapping his arm. "Did you sneak up on them and scare this poor boy?" She asked her hand lightly touching Harry's back, she felt the shiver of fear in him, this was clearly a boy who only had bad experiences with parental figures. 

Lucius Malfoy hung his head. "I apologize young Harry, it was never my intention to scare you." He said seriously. Harry wasn't sure about that, but decided that he would forgive him for Draco's sake. 

"It is okay Mr. Malfoy. I forgive you." Harry said. 

"Please I insist that you call me Lucius." He said with a slight bow. 

Narcissa sighed internally, she knew that Lucius hadn't done it on purpose, though he did have a mischievous side nor could he have known the things that Harry had just revealed to Draco and herself. She pulled a nice handkerchief out of her pocket and passed it to Draco, who started dabbing gently at the tears still on Harry's face. 

"Lucius, dear, why don't you sit down and stop leering at the boy." She suggested as she herself sat down in the chair closest to Draco and Harry, her hand tracing small circles on Harry's back. His head snapped up first confused by the touch, he wiggled around in Draco's arms, however Narcissa's next words were soothing. "No Harry, Lucius was naughty so he can pull out his own chair, like a big boy." She said, Harry looked at her with wide eyes. She winked at him and he couldn't help but giggle a little at that. Narcissa realized that she needed to hear that sound again from Harry very soon. 

Lucius let out a sigh as he sat down in the chair. "Most people would think that as Lord Malfoy, I rule my house with an iron fist, they would be most surprised to find out the Lady of the house has most of the power." He mused. "Not that I mind." He added looking at Narcissa with a love even Harry could recognize. It was kind of odd, Harry assumed that every household was like the Dursly's, everyone walked on eggshells around the father figure. "Draco, I have all of you school books already." Lucius said changing the subject while patting his pocket. 

"Great we can do a duplication spell and Harry will have his too." Draco said pleased that he could help his bonded out even more. 

"Unfortunately that won't work, Little Dragon." Lucius said fondly of his son. "Most wizard books are spelled against that, one of the charms placed on the books during printing." He explained. 

"Well that is just unfair." Draco pouted a little bit. "Guess you will just have to share mine." Draco said with a wink to Harry. 

"I am fairly certain that we can get a set of books for young Harry as well." Lucius said, he knew good and well that Draco was teasing his mated one. 

"We do have one stop that we need to take care of as soon as possible." Narcissa said gaining her husband’s attention. 

"Oh, where to my dear?" Lucius asked. 

"Gringots, and I believe that we will be there for quite a while." She said. 

"Oh." Harry said sadly realizing that his fun with Draco was coming to an end. His heart felt like it would break into a million pieces. "I guess I will see you soon at school." Harry said. 

"Wait Harry, honey, I would like and need you to come with us as well." Narcissa said. "As I told you we have a lot to talk about." She added. 

"What about Hagrid?" Harry asked. "He brought me here, and I still need to get the rest of my things." Harry added explaining about Hagrid because of the confused look on Lucius's face. 

"We could always find him, maybe even convince him to allow you to stay the night with us so you and Draco can get to know each other better." Lucius suggested, Draco's eyes lit up at the suggestion. 

"That would be fantastic, can we Mum." Draco asked. 

"If Hagrid agrees so will I." Narcissa said. "Lucius why don't you go find Hagrid, then meet us at Gringots?" She suggested. 

"Sounds like a plan, Dear." Lucius said. 

"Hagrid said that he was getting a drink at the 'Cauldron' he didn't look so good after the first trip down to the vaults." Harry said helpfully. 

"Don't worry Harry, he stands out pretty easily, I should have no problem finding him." Lucius assured Harry. 

Everyone stood up from the table and made their way back into the bustling crowd of witches and wizards shopping. Draco grabbed Harry's hand tight in his so the smaller boy wouldn't get lost. Harry watched both curious and stunned as Narcissa Malfoy walked, no more like marched her way down Diagon Alley. Her once smiling face was replaced by a mask of cool indifference as she looked straight ahead. Harry was blown away, she looked so cold and unapproachable, if Harry didn't know that this had to be some kind of act, he would have been afraid of her. He glanced at Draco, and felt his heart stop, the exact same mask was on his bonded face. Harry couldn't even imagine his bonded being cold and mean, Harry also realized that he didn't really know Draco or really any of the Malfoys that well. Yes he was sure Draco would never hurt him and stuff, Harry decided to just try to go with the flow for now and get to know Draco as best he could. Draco and Harry followed Narcissa at almost a jogging pace, the woman knew how to move when she needed to, the fact that most people seemed to jump out of her way helped too. The two boys just followed along in the path she created. Harry was still studying Draco's face, so saw nothing of the shops and stuff that they passed, however Draco's eyes were glanced from store front to store front, trying to take in all that he could without moving his head. At one point he caught Harry watching him and turned his head slightly to better take in the sight of his bonded, he felt his heart flutter at the beautiful sight before him. 

Harry tried not to shutter at the blank face Draco was showing to the world, but he couldn't, and as the shutter ripped through him. Draco must have felt it because the mask cracked immediately. 

"Are you okay?" Draco asked worry on his face. 

"I am okay, we can talk about it once we are in the bank or something." Harry replied, his eyes snapping forward to track Narcissa. "Draco nodded but the worry was still evident in his face as he watched Harry out the side of his eyes. Harry tried very hard not to smirk at the idea that he could crack that mask without much trouble. 

Soon enough the huge doors of the bank opened up before them, Harry was the only one to bow slightly to the goblins guarding the inner doors. They in turn bowed slightly to Harry, however they ignored his companions. 

Narcissa stopped at a small waiting area. "We will pause here until Lucius arrives." She announced to the boys as she sat herself down in a high backed chair that looked more like a throne. Draco maneuvered himself and Harry to a love seat that was a bit away giving them a little privacy. Draco watched as his mother moved her wand just slightly and knew that she had put up privacy wards so they could talk more freely, Draco nodded to Narcissa conveying his thanks. 

"Okay Harry, Mother made it so we can talk freely, and no one will hear us. So what is wrong?" Draco asked. 

"It's nothing really, I realized that we don't really know each other that well." Harry answered. 

"Oh Harry, we have the rest of our lives to learn. We will get there and you can always ask any questions you have. I want get mad I promise." Draco insisted. 

"What was with the cold face?" Harry asked hesitantly. 

"Cold face?" Draco repeated. "Oh you mean the Malfoy Mask, as a pure-blood wizard family we are taught from very young how to act and react in both public and private situations. The Mask is a way to hide our feelings, that way someone doesn't take advantage of you. If you let people see that things they say affect you, they can use that to their advantage." He explained. 

"You just looked so unapproachable with that mask." Harry said. "I guess I am just not use to that." He added. 

"If it helps, I will try not to do it as often." Draco suggested. "After all we are just kids, it would be nice to actually act like a kid." 

"I haven't really had a chance to be a kid either." Harry said. 

"Well let's be childish together." Draco said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon. Thanks again and remember to leave comments and kudos.
> 
> A nice longer chapter for you guys, and I have chapter four written and will soon be editing, and started chapter five. 
> 
> If you haven't checked out my other story please do. It's called 'Day of the Twins'. I have another chapter of that also if you guys want more, so leave a comment and let me know. As always thanks so much for reading and hope you have a great day.


	4. Learning Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on the good Malfoy's story. The start of the story remains the same except for the Dursly's being more abusive to Harry Potter. Also in an attempt to really give Harry Potter a 'normal' childhood Albus Dumbledore spread the word that Harry had passed away shortly after defeating Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic on here so please be nice. I always welcome constructive criticism and suggestions, but please remember that I am new to this.
> 
> Ps. I am new to this whole tagging thing so suggestions on that are also welcome, so please leave a comment and let me know what you guys think and as always thank you so much for reading this.

Just about that time Lucius walked in and Narcissa dropped the privacy wards, the sounds of the bank seemed loud now, she rose and the rest of them followed her to the nearest open teller. 

"I need to speak with Blackstone, I don't have an appointment but tell him Lady Malfoy wishes a meeting." She told the goblin, who grunted in response but quickly wrote out a note. Placing it inside the outbox on the counter it popped out of sight, most likely going to Blackstone. "Any problems finding Hagrid?" She asked Lucius. 

"Not at all, he was well into at least his third drink when I found him, after reminding him that I was on the board of governors for Hogwarts it was easy to get him to agree to release Harry into my care." Lucius assured everyone. Two minutes later another goblin came over and gave a short bow to Narcissa. 

"Lady Malfoy, this way please." He said. Harry follows behind Draco, Lucius behind him insuring that no one got lost. Once they were all in an office, Lucius pulled out his wand and created two chairs for the boys to sit in. Narcissa sat at one end, beside her was Harry, next came Draco, and Lucius took the end chair. The goblin sat behind the stone desk. "How may I be of assistance, my Lady?” He asked in his gravelly voice. 

"I am here to help my new young charge. Why was the will of James and/or Lily Potter not carried out?" Narcissa asked getting right to the point. 

"How do you know that the wills have not?" Blackstone asked. 

"Simple, this is Harry Potter," Narcissa said gesturing the boy beside her. "He has been hidden by Albus Dumbledore with his muggle relations, since I knew Lily Potter I am sure her will hasn't been read, and as a hunch I would guess neither has James." She said. 

"Harry Potter?" Blackstone exclaimed. "I had heard that you were here earlier, I was hoping to speak to you, and unfortunately you left the bank before I was free to contact you." He added. "Indeed, you are correct Lady Malfoy, neither will was carried out mostly because of the news that the Potter heir was lost after the destruction of he-who-must-no-be-named." He said to Narcissa as he pulled out several things onto the desk. "Now then Harry, I will need to verify that you are in fact the lost Potter heir. Please hold out one of your hands over this parchment please." Blackstone said as he picked up a small dagger. "I will need seven drops of blood." He explained, seeing the nod from Harry he sliced the young boy's hand. 

Harry hissed in pain but made no other complaints, he dripped the blood onto the parchment, after the last drop fell the paper glowed gold. Blackstone grasped the parchment giving it a careful look over as Narcissa pulled out her wand and easily healed Harry's hand.   
"Forgive me Heir Potter, standard procedure, you are as you claim, though I doubt that any of you were not already aware of this." He apologized. With a wave of his clawed hand the desk cleared only to be replaced with two small smoke filled orbs and two rolls of parchment. "These are the last wills of Lord and Lady Potter. Which would you like to see first?" Blackstone asked. All eyes turned to Harry who was personally wishing he was anywhere else. 

Draco could see how this was affecting his mate, he took Harry's hand into his own. "Draw strength from me Harry, I will not leave your side." He promised. 

"My father, please." He said after clearing his throat and finding his voice again. 

"Very well." Blackstone said, tapping the orb with one claw on the left side of the desk. The orb glowed a low white light, as the roll of parchment behind it unrolled. 

"This is the last will and testament of myself, James Fleamont, Lord of the most noble and ancient house of Potter." An image that had appeared above the orb spoke, and Harry realized that it was his dad. He tightened his hold on Draco as he tried not to cry. "First I leave four thousand galleons to my best friend Remus Lupin, take care of yourself, moony, and Padfoot, and Lily and Harry. I also leave six thousand galleons to my other best friend Sirius Black, please help Moony take care of my family. You two are like my brothers in everything but blood and hopefully that will be fixed soon as well. To Severus Snape, I offer my most heartfelt and sincerest apologies, I was horrible to you in school and have no explanations, I leave to you two potions books handed down the Potter line, use them to complete your goal of becoming a Potions Master. To my wife Lily, I leave all the rest of my possessions, should magic forbid she pass before or with me all goes to my son, Harry James, last heir of the noble and ancient house of Potter. Harry if you are watching this I am sorry that I couldn't be there for you." James image wavered at the last part, Harry was fighting back tears as was Draco and Narcissa. "Guardianship of my son should go first and foremost to my wife." James continued after gathering himself once more. "Should she be unable to do so Harry is to be placed with his godfathers, Sirius and Remus, should they be unavailable for whatever reason he should be placed with his godmother, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and her family, take care of him Cissa, please." James said as the orb darkened once more. 

"You are my godmother?" Harry asked in a small voice, tears streaming down his face. 

"Yes, Honey, I was asked when you were first born, Lily thought it was a good idea, especially once we discovered that you and Draco were soul-mates." She said, tears rolling down her own face. Harry pulled his hand free from Draco and stood before Narcissa. "When we heard that you had passed away, my heart broke for you, for Draco, for not being able to have a hand in raising you, to fulfill my promise to James and Lily." She added as she drew the small boy into her arms and hugged the life out of him. "We never gave up hope that you had been hidden away somewhere, but never did I think that Dumbledore would send you to Petunia. I am so sorry Harry, we should have tried harder to find you." She said sadly. 

 

"I don't blame you, I swear I don't, and we have found each other now and that is all that matters." Harry said hugging Narcissa just as tightly. After a few moments of sniffles and giggles, Narcissa dried both her own and Harry's face with a handkerchief. Still sitting in Narcissa lap but now facing the goblin Harry drew a breath, knowing this one would be the harder of the two to see and listen to. "Please play my Mums." He asked Blackstone. The goblin reached out and tapped the other orb. The image of Lily Potter glowed over the orb as the second roll of parchment unwound. 

"This is the last will and testament of myself, Lily Elizabeth, Lady of the most noble and ancient house of Potter, nee Evans. First to my first friend in the wizarding world Severus Snape I leave five thousand galleons, and the hope that someday you can forgive me for not being able to forgive you in school. Next to my best friend Narcissa Malfoy nee Black I leave you two of my most prized possessions, first my collection of Hogwarts hair clips, I know you always loved them. Second my collection of charms books, they helped me out of a lot of trouble, use them well. The rest of my things are to go to my husband James and my son Harry James, the last heir of the most noble and ancient house of Potter. In the unlikely event that James pass before or with me, all things to my son Harry James Potter. Guardianship of my son should go first to my husband, should he be unable Harry should go to his godfathers Sirius and Lupin. If for whatever reason they are unable to please contact his godmother Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and her family. Under no circumstances should Harry ever go to my sister Petunia Dursley nee Evans. Harry if you are watching this know that I love you always and I am sorry I couldn't be there for you." Lily Potter cried as the orb went dark, Harry didn't even notice as he was quietly sobbing as Narcissa tried to comfort the distraught boy. Draco moved over and tried to help as well. He took Harry's hand in his and tried to give him as much strength as he could. 

Lucius looked at his family as they shared Harry Potter's grief. "Blackstone please get everything you need to make sure that Narcissa and I are now named Harry's guardians, we will be moving him to the manor with us and I want to insure that Albus Dumbledore does not have any hold on my godson." He instructed the goblin. 

"Yes Lord Malfoy. I will give your family some time to gather themselves." Blackstone said as he stepped out of the room. Lucius moved to stand beside his wife, kneeling down and drew her, Harry and Draco into his arms and held them tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon. Thanks again and remember to leave comments and kudos.
> 
> I have chapter five written and will soon be editing, and started chapter six. 
> 
> If you haven't checked out my other story please do. It's called 'Day of the Twins'. I have another chapter of that also if you guys want more, so leave a comment and let me know. As always thanks so much for reading and hope you have a great day.


	5. New Faces, New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on the good Draco Malfoy story. The start of the story remains the same except for the Dursly's being more abusive to Harry Potter. Also in an attempt to really give Harry Potter a 'normal' childhood Albus Dumbledore spread the word that Harry had passed away shortly after defeating Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic on here so please be nice. I always welcome constructive criticism and suggestions, but please remember that I am new to this.
> 
> Ps. I am new to this whole tagging thing so suggestions on that are also welcome, so please leave a comment and let me know what you guys think and as always thank you so much for reading this.

After about ten minutes Draco and Narcissa had pulled themselves back together - only Harry still had tears quietly falling. Lucius knelt down to be at Harry's height so he could speak to the boy on his own level, "Harry I am not sure if you want it, but I know that Narcissa and I know, we would like to follow through with your parents’ wishes and open our home to you." 

"You mean that?" Harry asked in wonder. "I wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's?" Harry asked, wiping the last of the tears from his eyes. 

"Only if you want to," He said. 

"Never, they...they..." Harry stalled out unsure what to say. 

"They were super mean Father, you can't let him go back," Draco said passionately. 

Lucius looked to his wife and saw a nod from her and the promise of a long talk when they were no longer in public, "Very well, Harry. Blackstone is gathering all of the paperwork for Narcissa and I to take over as your guardians." 

"Draco darling? Why don't you and Harry go get your wands and potion items and we will meet you and get Harry's books, then we can head home," Narcissa suggested. 

"Brilliant idea Mum!" Draco said practically shaking with excitement - his Harry was finally going to be safe. "Come on Harry, let’s go get our wands." He was practically dragging Harry across the room. 

"Please ask Blackstone if I can keep the orbs or get copies or something. I have never had pictures or anything of my parents," Harry requested as he was pulled out of the door. 

"We will Honey, not to worry," Narcissa said a little laugh at how excited Draco was. Her mother's intuition told her that it was more about getting Harry away from those horrible muggles. 

Draco and Harry left the gloom of the bank and relished in the sunlight. Harry had always loved the sunlight, as it represented freedom, especially now that it was turning Draco's platinum hair into a silver halo. Draco led him down the road to get their wands. They stopped at a shop about halfway down from the bank, with a sign that said 'Ollivander’s: makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.' on the door in fading gold. The only thing in the windows was a single wand on a purple pillow. Inside the shop was dark and dusty and behind the counter were small thin boxes stacked from the floor to the ceiling. The only place to sit was a spindly chair that looked as though a good gust of wind would destroy it. 

"I was wondering when I would be seeing you Mr. Potter. You as well Mr. Malfoy," A mysterious voice rang out right behind the boys. Both Harry and Draco jumped at the sound of the voice of the man right behind them. 

"Mr. Ollivander," Draco said, recovering his voice first, bowing slightly, "How did you know that it was Harry Potter?" 

"Yes yes, here for your wands?" Mr. Ollivander said, ignoring the question, "It seems like only yesterday that both of your parents were in here getting their wands. I think that we will start with you Mr. Malfoy. Wand arm up." Harry stepped back and sat down gently on the only chair - it was surprisingly sturdy. Draco raised his right arm. Mr. Ollivander pulled out a tape measure and started to measure his arm. From finger tips to shoulder, elbow to wrist, and so on. "Now each of my wands is handcrafted and uses one of three cores: dragon heartstrings, unicorn hair, and phoenix tail feathers." When Ollivander's voice called out from the back of the store. Harry jumped again, he had never seen the man move. The tape measure continued to measure all around Draco. "That is good enough," Mr. Ollivander said and the tape measure fell to the floor lifelessly. Mr. Ollivander returned with a slim box in his hand." Try this one," He presented it to Draco handle first, "Rosewood, 12", flexible with a phoenix feather." Draco took the wand and swished it, but before he got too far into it Mr. Ollivander had grabbed it out of his hand. "Nope not that one," He said as he moved around pulling another box out from the stacks, "No matter, we will find the right one. The wand chooses the wizard, yes indeed." He held out another wand. "Elm, 10 1/3", slightly bendy, dragon heartstring." Draco took this one and waved it around. The flowers in the vase on the side of the counter burst into flames. Ollivander snatched that one back. "I think not," He disappeared again and returned with yet another box. "Hawthorn, 10", unicorn hair, reasonably springy," Mr. Ollivander said and as Draco took the wand a wash of warm air hit Draco, "Perfect Mr. Malfoy. Now Mr. Potter your turn." At that point Draco traded places with Harry. "Wand arm up," Was the instruction. 

"I am not sure what arm that is," Harry said, confused. 

"Whichever hand you write with is your wand arm," Draco explained. Harry lifted his right arm like Draco. Ollivander started to measure him as well. 

"You have your mother's eyes. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work," Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well I say your father favored it - - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course,” Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself in those misty eyes. 

"And that's where..." Mr. Ollivander touched the lighting scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger, "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it, "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands...well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." He shook his head, and seemed to snap out of his trance like state. 

"Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beachwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave," Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once, “Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try - -" Harry tried - - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander, "No no - - here, ebony, and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."   
Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the edge of the counter, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become, "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - - unusual combination - - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple" Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on the walls, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well...how curious...how very curious..." He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it and Draco's in brown paper still muttering, "Curious...curious..." 

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?" 

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare, "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother - - why, its brother gave you that scar." Harry swallowed, "Yes, Thirteen-and-a-half inches, Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember...I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter...after all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - - terrible, yes, but great. "Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. The boys paid for their wands and quickly exited the shop. 

Draco and Harry left Ollivander’s excited to have their wands and ran into a mountain of a man. "Harry, boy am I glad to have found you before you left. I wanted to get you your birthday gift," Hagrid said. 

"Oh Hagrid, you didn't have to do that!" Harry said as Hagrid handed over a large cage with a snowy white owl inside, "Wow how beautiful." 

"Mr. Malfoy explained that you had found your soul-mate. That is great Harry, not every wizard finds them. So I got this for your mate. Here you go Draco," He added handing another owl cage to Draco, "The man at Eyelops Owl Emporium said it was an eagle owl, and the mate to Harry's. I hope you and Draco are very happy."

"Thank you Hagrid," Draco said with a grin, "Now I have my own owl. I thought I was going to have to take one from the Manor. Come on Harry, we still need potion ingredients and stuff." Harry gave Hagrid the biggest hug that he could. 

"Go on now Harry, and stay out of trouble," Hagrid said. Draco led Harry away, but when he looked back the giant man was nowhere in sight. 

The boys quickly got most of their things until all that was left was to get Harry's books. They headed to Flourish and Blotts - the building looked small but as Harry was learning with magic, nothing was what it looked like. Most of his stuff was inside his trunk and thanks to having a wand Harry was finally able to shrink it down and carry everything in one pocket. All they still carried was their owls. 

"Draco, how are we going to get them home? I don't think we can ride the underground or something with live animals," Harry wanted to know.

"Simple really. You can write yourself a note and tell the owl to deliver it at dusk or sometime when you know that we will be home," Draco explained. 

"How do they know how to find us?" Harry had a million questions. 

"One of the spells and stuff placed on them before they are sold. Plus owls are super smart and know how to recognize and find their owners where ever they are," Draco said. 

"Magic is so great," Harry said. He pulled Draco into an alley beside the bookstore and pulled out his trunk, grabbing some parchment and a self-inking quill, he quickly penned a note to Draco. Letting the beautiful snowy owl out of its cage he placed the note in the holder on its leg, "Okay Lovely, please take this to Draco tonight at dusk." The owl gave a bob of the head and flew off into the clear blue sky. Handing the quill and parchment to Draco, he quickly repeated the process with his own owl and a note to Harry. After putting the cages into Harry's trunk and shrinking it again they headed into the bookstore. 

Harry had never seen so many books in his whole life. The place seemed to go on forever. Harry and Draco soon had all the course books, and were just generally looking around. There were a lot more people in here and Harry was overwhelmed and was all but glued to Draco's side, his hand tucked into Draco's elbow since Draco insisted on carrying the books. He did pick up a backpack at one point and had most of the books in that so it helped out. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ 

Meanwhile back in Gringotts…

Blackstone soon returned with the paperwork for the Lord and Lady Malfoy. He released a breath when he realized that the children were gone - this would make things easier. Placing the papers in front of Lord Malfoy, Blackstone turned to the Lady. 

"Are the young misters planning to return?" He asked. 

"No, they are finishing up their shopping," Narcissa replied, distracted and thinking about the things Harry had revealed. Call it mother's intuition, but she was sure that he had only touched on the things that had happened in that horrible place. 

"My Lady, I have some disturbing news. The parchment that Heir Potter bled on also produces a list of any problems he might be suffering from," Blackstone said as he passed over a large roll of parchment to Narcissa. 

Narcissa Malfoy took the list, surprised to see that her hand shook in fear for her little Harry. Unrolling the scroll she skimmed the list, not wanting to know everything just then. However, her heart broke in two at the list of atrocities that had been committed against her godson. Letting out a noise that was half disgust and half sorrow, she passed the parchment to Lucius. His eyes swept down the whole of the list, his distaste for muggles growing. He balled one hand into a fist but that was the only sign that he had given. Lucius Malfoy was a master of the Malfoy Mask, however inside he was screaming and cursing the people who had done these horrible things to Harry. All wizard children were special, something to treasure and love. How could anyone do the things that he read to an innocent boy? Glancing at his wife, he knew that she was ready and willing to hunt these muggles down and destroy them in the most painful ways. 

"We will have to have a very serious discussion when we get to the Manor. Also, I will message Severus and tell him we need him and a healer he can trust to help Harry out as much as possible," He said in the smooth cultured voice he uses in public. 

"Yes of course dear," Narcissa replied. Lucius passed the paperwork he had been signing to Narcissa who quickly signed her name as well then passed the pages to Blackstone. Once the last page had been signed, Blackstone snapped his fingers. 

"May I be the first to congratulate you on the guardianship of Heir Potter," He said with a small bow. 

"Thank you Blackstone," Lucius said as he and Narcissa stood up and bowed slightly to the goblin, "Please have Harry's vault rekeyed. I want to be sure that Harry is the only one who has access." 

"Of course, my Lord," Blackstone responded. 

"Oh one last thing before we leave. Can you set up an appointment with the head Curse Breaker, and send an owl when he is available, which is preferably sometime this week?" Lucius asked. 

"At once, Lord Malfoy." 

"My Lady, I think it is high time we join the boys," Lucius said holding out an arm to his beautiful wife. 

"I quite agree, My Lord," Narcissa tucked away the list of ailments and placed her hand on Lucius's elbow. The two glided out of the bank and set about finding their boys. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ 

Back in the bookstore….

Harry was thrilled. He had never seen so many books in his whole life - the building was clearly magicked to be larger on the inside and was literally ceiling to floor books. There were all different shapes and sizes, different colors and stuff, some that looked too heavy to carry and others that looked to be chained down so as not to float away. Draco and Harry were wandering around the various shelves, seeing if anything caught their attention, Draco, it seemed, was quite a book worm and had added several books that he insisted that Harry would enjoy and find useful. 

"Harry, you might want to check out the muggle-born section. I know there are several books on being new to the wizarding world," Draco suggested. 

"That sounds like a good idea Draco," Harry said, and started to look for the books. He checked all around the store looking for the books Draco had suggested, and he finally found them in a dusty area in the back. Harry looked at the different titles, seeing if anything really jumped out at him. He also noticed that this area of the bookstore was really quiet. Harry was a bit unnerved after all the loud noise near the front doors. One book did catch his eye. It was called 'Wizarding World for the Muggle-born.' It was a huge book and, as Harry's luck would have it, it was also on the top shelf. Harry stretched as high as he could but was still too small to reach. 

"Here let me," A voice said from right behind Harry. He saw long arms reach over his head and grab the book. Harry clamped down on his emotions and quickly slid out from in front of whoever was behind him, nearly tipping over a stack of books. 

"Whoa there fella! Skittish little kitten aren't you?" Another voice said with a small laugh. Harry looked at the two people, twins clearly, only a bit older looking than Harry, and both with flame red hair. 

"I am not a kitten, I'm a boy," Harry said, which was the first thing that came into his mind although it came out a bit more defensive than he really wanted.

"Of course you are Kitten," The twin farther away from him said. 

"Here is your book," The other boy said, holding out the book Harry wanted. It was really big and heavy. 

"Thank you, Drac..." Harry looked around and realized that he was alone with just the twins. He felt his heart give a lurch: what if he couldn't find Draco? Or anyone else? Would they send him back to the Dursley's? Harry felt his breath catch in his throat. 

"Whoa Kitten, calm down, no one is going to hurt you," The twin that had grabbed the book said kneeling down so that he was looking into Harry's eyes. 

"We can help you find whoever you are looking for," The other twin said, placing his hands on his brother's shoulders. 

"Really?" Harry asked. He had to keep reminding himself that not everyone was like the Dursley's. If he had gotten lost with them he was expected to figure out how to get home by himself. 

"Of course that - -" 

" -- Is what we do," The twins alternated speaking was a bit distracting, but it did make Harry feel better, "I'm Fred by the way." 

"And I am George," The other boy said. 

"I am Harry," Harry introduced himself but left out his last name. 

"Okay Harry, let’s find your..." George let the question fade away. 

"My bonded, my soul-mate, Draco," Harry filled in. 

"You found your bonded already - -" Fred started. 

" – Congrats! Not everyone does," George finished, "Here Harry. Let me carry that book. You look like you might topple over."

"The best way to try to find your Draco is probably from the balcony where we can see better," Fred suggested. 

"Okay that sounds good," Harry said. 

George stood up and started to the back of the shop and the stairs up to the balcony, when he felt a small hand grasping his own, the one not holding Harry's book. He looked down and saw that Harry had a hold of not just his hand, but also one of Fred's as well. The twins shared a look over the raven-haired boy between them. Something had happened and they were both sure that life was going to be very different from now on. They also knew that they would help Harry out however they could. Of course the twins knew who Harry was - they might not know the whole story but it hardly mattered. The Boy-Who-Lived might be the wizarding world savior, but this young boy was just Harry and neither twin wanted to take that away from him. 

The group headed to the stairs and headed to the next floor, George leading the way, with Harry in the middle, and Fred bringing up the rear. Soon the trio were standing on the balcony looking down at the myriad of wizards combing through various bookshelves. Harry scanned for the platinum blonde hair of his bonded. 

"Look Harry, there is our Mum, brothers and sister." George said pointing to a group of red heads. "Yup, Mum, Molly - -" George continued, 

"-- Our older brother, Percy - -" Fred added. 

"-- Our little brother, Ronald - -" George said next. 

"-- And last - -" 

"-- but not least - -" 

"-- Our little sister, Ginny," Fred concluded. 

"Wow! Big family," Harry murmured, "It was just me until I found Draco. His family are my guardians now." 

"What happened to the people that were taking care of you?" George asked quietly. 

"They never wanted me, probably happy to be rid of me." Harry's voice had started to break. The twins pulled him into a double hug, as tight they could without fear of breaking the small boy. 

"Well we are happy to have you with us Harry," Fred said. 

"Even if I am someone really famous for something that I don't even remember?" Harry asked in a small voice. 

"Even if you were the boy-who-did-something-special," George reassured him. 

"You knew?" 

"Of course - not many Harry's in the wizarding world. But all we care about is our friend Harry," Fred said. 

"Thanks guys," Harry said, he was still looking around for Draco, "There he is! Draco!" He shouted and waved his arms at the blonde haired boy as he came up the front stairs. 

"Harry, there you are. I have been looking all over for you," Draco huffed as he ran over to his bonded. He stopped when he saw the arms around Harry. "Harry who are they?" Draco asked. Of course he already knew - red hair, freckles - this had to be the Weasley twins, but how did they know Harry? 

"Oh this is Fred and George," He said vaguely gesturing to the two boy, "They helped me get a book, and were helping me find you." 

"Okay, which one goes with which name?" Draco asked casually. 

Harry blushed bright red, "I, um, don't know." 

"Harry," the twin on his right dropped down to one knee, "Harry, look at me." Harry raised his head until his eyes connected with the twin, his emerald eyes glowing as he struggled not to cry.   
"Oh Kitten, don't worry about it, our own Mum can't always tell us apart. We are very use to it," Fred explained to the distraught youth. 

"I am sorry," He sniffled, wiping at his eyes. Draco drew closer to his hurting mate and offered his handkerchief, mentally reminding himself to start carrying a couple of extras in the hidden pockets in his robes. Harry took the handkerchief with a small 'thank you' and wiped his eyes. The twins snuck peaks at Harry without his glasses. 

"Nothing to worry about Harry," The other twin said, "And I am George. He is Fred." Fred held his hand out to Draco, who relented and held out one hand to Fred and the other to Harry. When Harry grasped Draco's hand he expected the usual vision, but this time it was different. The golden 'P' and silver 'M' were still there but there was also two copper colored 'W's on either side, and as the four letters fused together they were surrounded by yellow and orange sparks. 

"What the heck was that?" Harry asked confused, looking at all three guy and noting that he was still holding George's hand. Draco still had his in Fred's. 

"I don't know, Harry, that wasn't like a soul-mate bond, I will check it out when we get back to the Manor," Draco said, the twins nodding about not understanding, "We do need to go though. Mother and Father are waiting for us." 

"Hey Harry, keep - -" 

"-- in touch with us - -" 

"-- And we will see you - -" 

"-- On the train to school," The twins said. 

"Of course, I will always write to my friends," Harry said. 

"That includes you too Draco. We got to make sure that our little Kitten is safe, taken care of, and of course loved," Fred said.

"Not a Kitten!" Harry muttered with a small grin. 

"Of course Kitten," George said. He passed the book to Draco, who took the book, pulling Harry with him, and went to pay for the books they had all picked out. Once they paid they had the bags shrunk down. 

"Come on Harry let's go home," Draco said and Harry broke out into a million dollar smile that lit up his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say how much I love and enjoy all the kudos, comments, bookmarks and stuff you guys are so great. Would love to hear more from you guys about what you think about this story and were you think it is headed, I might surprise some of you, and I might even be willing to work in some suggestions. 
> 
> I have chapter six written and will soon be editing, and started chapter seven already. 
> 
> If you haven't checked out my other story please do. It's called 'Day of the Twins'. I should be posting the next chapter of that also if you guys want more, so leave a comment and let me know. As always thanks so much for reading and hope you have a great day.


	6. New Home, New Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on the good Draco Malfoy story. The start of the story remains the same except for the Dursly's being more abusive to Harry Potter. Also in an attempt to really give Harry Potter a 'normal' childhood Albus Dumbledore spread the word that Harry had passed away shortly after defeating Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic on here so please be nice. I welcome constructive criticism, but please remember that I am new to this.
> 
> Ps. I am new to this whole tagging thing so suggestions on that are also welcome, as is a new title, I am not sure I like the one I have so please leave a comment and let me know what you guys think and as always thank you so much for reading this.

Harry Potter was sure of one thing: side-a-long apparition was the worst way to travel. Harry had felt like he was being sucked into a straw and then spit back out and if it hadn't been for Lucius strong hold of him, he was sure he would have been laying on the floor. As it was, his stomach was in knots, and not just from the lack of food. Once he felt that he could stand without falling over, he let go of Lucius arm and looked around. They were standing by a dirt road beside a tall brick wall covered in greenery. The foursome turned down the road and came to a large iron gate with what Harry was sure was the Malfoy family crest on the middle. 

"Little Dragon, please escort your mother through please," Lucius instructed stepping over to Harry. Draco offered his arm to Narcissa as they walked up to the gate and through it, passing as though the bars were just smoke, "Now we will pass through; as we do the wards around the estate will accept you as family and you will then be able to floo into the house and once you learn to apparate you will be able to pop in anywhere on the grounds.” He grasped Harry's arm firmly in his hand and propelled the two of them through the gate. Harry couldn't help but flinch as the firmness of the bars loomed up in front of him. However, they passed through with no resistance at all. "There now that is done, let's head to the house, Draco can show you around, until tea time." 

Draco quickly grabbed Harry's hand and dragged the smaller boy down the gravel drive, rushing into the house, eager to show Harry his rooms and stuff. Lucius and Narcissa shared a smile and a laugh watching the two boys. 

"Dobby!" Lucius called out. The house-elf appeared in front of the couple, "We have a new addition to our family, our godson, Harry Potter." As he spoke, Dobby's eyes grew huge, "Tell Tinky and Misty to prepare the rooms closest to Draco's for Harry. After that pop over to Snape's and tell him to come to the Manor for tea, but bring his potions and a healer that he can trust. Don't mention that Harry is here. Do you understand that Dobby?" 

"Yes Sir, Dobby understands and will do as told," Dobby said as he snapped his fingers and popped out to carry out the orders as Lucius and Narcissa continued their walk to the house. 

"We have a lot of things we need to do," Lucius said, patting his wife's arm. 

"So long as we do it together, we can do anything," Narcissa reassured him with a small smile, placing her hand on top of Lucius's. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ 

Meanwhile in the Manor:

Draco Malfoy was so excited; he had never felt like this in his whole life. For once in his life material things held no value; all that mattered was that Harry was here and safe and Draco swore to himself, made a promise that he would do whatever it takes to make sure that he always feels that way. Harry would have everything that he couldn't have before and Draco didn't care if he had to deplete the whole of the Malfoy vaults. 

Harry, on the other hand, was blown away by the clear show of money. How was he ever going to fit into Draco's world? He knew that he would devote everything to making Draco happy, he just wasn't sure how he would do that. Draco was clearly used to the finest things in life and he didn't think he had enough in his vault to keep Draco in the lifestyle he was used to. 

Draco led Harry up three flights of stairs, and down the left corridor, "This is where my rooms are, and I am sure that Father and Mother will have your rooms here too.” He stopped at the first door throwing it open, "A small library, then next is the study, and beside that a potions lab. Across from those, those double doors there – that is my bedroom." He really wanted to show Harry his bedroom, but he was still nervous. Taking a breath he pushed open the doors of pale blonde wood and stepped back, motioning for Harry to enter first. 

The room was huge: a four poster bed, that could have slept four or five people, sat on a raised dais with three steps, directly across from the doors there was a large fireplace with a green and black sofa in front of it and two wing chairs that were black with hits of green on either side. On the left side were doors that Harry assumed went to the bathroom and a closet. The walls were painted in scenes of a forest, and moved, blowing away Harry by the uses of magic, which he seeing more and more of. The ceiling was so high and the wall with the fireplace was all windows giving the room an open and airy feel. Harry was pretty sure that the whole of #4 Pivot Drive would fit in just the four rooms Draco had shown him. 

Harry walked up the three stairs to Draco's bed, he slowly reached out to touch it, but couldn't make himself do it. He felt that he was too small and dirty to be anywhere near this bed. 

Draco watched as Harry moved around his room, it brought him great joy, Harry had no way of knowing that even Draco's most intimate of friends had never stepped into his sanctuary. Draco saw Harry raise his hand as to touch the fabric of his bedspread; he loved Harry's hands, they were delicate and beautiful, but also had a hint of manual labor that had been forced on him. His hand stopped just short of the bedspread before falling back to his side as Draco tried to interpret the look on his bonded's face. 

Harry turned to Draco, plastering a smile to his face, "This place is so brilliant, Draco, it really represents you." 

"Really? I have always thought that this was a lot more room than a young boy like me needs. A lot of my compatriots have smaller rooms and seem just as happy," He pointed out. 

"Compatriots?" Harry asked, his forehead scrunched up in confusion. 

"Sorry, friends. Compatriots is one of the words of the day," He explained, still seeing the confusion on Harry's face, "Everyday Mother and Father give me at least five words that I have to look up and figure out how to use correctly in conversation. That was my third word for today."

"I hope that they do the same for me, I know it would help me out," Harry said, "Though I hope they start out with simpler words." Pointing at the doors, he asked, "May I use your bathroom?" 

"Of course, Harry, it’s the door on the left," He said and as soon as Harry passed through into the bathroom Draco called out, "Mimsy!" Almost immediately, his own personal house-elf appeared. 

"Master Draco calls his Mimsy?" The house-elf squeaked. 

"Yes Mimsy. I want you to go into the storage area and find some of my clothes from two or three years ago then bring a variety, mostly clothes that will be appropriate for tea time. Oh, and make sure they’re clean," He ordered. 

"Yes Master Draco," Mimsy left in a flash. 

Inside the bathroom, Harry Potter was freaking out, not even noticing the beauty of the white marbled room, with blue and silver touches. All he saw was the scared little boy in the mirror. His eyes swept over the boy, from his messy raven black hair, to those very same eyes, too big and bright for his face, then down to the huge dirty clothes that he wore. His eyes fell on his hands, the ones too dirty to touch Draco's bed. Before he really knew what he was doing, Harry had his hands in the sink, scrubbing at his hands in the scalding hot water. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Harry are you okay?" Draco shouted through the door and just like that the spell was broken, Harry ripped his hands from the water. Quickly drying them, he headed back out to Draco. 

As Harry came out of the bathroom, Draco's eyes raked over him, ensuring that he was okay. Draco had never felt this level of possessiveness, but he was learning to like it. His eyes found Harry's hands: they were red and looked like they might hurt. Draco led Harry over to the sofa, and gently picked up his right hand, he raised it to his lips and pressed gentle kisses all over it. Then he held out his other hand for Harry's left hand, which was reluctantly given as well. Draco repeated the kisses. Not letting go of his hands, Draco looked into Harry's eyes trying to find the answer. 

Harry sighed; he wasn't sure that he wanted to talk about this yet, but he knew that living with the Malfoys was going to be very different than life with the Dursley's. "When I was in there," Harry indicated the bathroom, "All I could see were my faults, and I know that I am not good enough for you, or this place, and yet you still let me come and try so hard to make sure that I feel welcome." 

"Oh Harry, my sweet little Harry, you are worth more to me than all the gold in Gringotts. I don't ever want you to think that you aren't worthy of what we have," Draco said, pulling the boy into his lap and wrapping his arms around him, "We could be broke and I would still be the happiest wizard in the whole of the world. So long as we are together, nothing else matters." Pressing kisses into Harry's hair, he purred, "Please Harry, if you ever feel like this again then come find me and I will listen to all your fears and help you in any way that I can." 

"Okay, I will try," Harry said, his tummy gave a sudden rumble, causing his face to turn beat red. 

"Don't worry Harry, tea time is soon, though we do need to get changed," Draco said as Harry continued to snuggle in his arms, "Well not right this second." 

"This is the best birthday of my life," Harry mumbled, half asleep. Draco just nodded his head, not wanting to disturb the near sleeping boy. 

After about a half hour or so Draco really didn't have a choice. "Harry," He whispered, "it's time to get ready for tea." Draco rubbed across Harry’s arms and shoulders.

"Hmm tea does sound nice," Harry said, waking up and as he got up out of Draco's arms and off the sofa he glanced down at his clothes, now more wrinkled by having slept in them, "I don't have anything to wear." 

"I had Mimsy fetch you some of my old clothes and they should fit you for now, I know that Mother will plan a shopping trip; after all not really sure what all you need from your old home," Draco explained. 

"Mimsy? Who is that? I don't have anything from the Dursley's. They wouldn't spend money on a freak like me," Harry said with a shiver which caused Draco to stand up and wrap his arms around him, "They always just gave me Dudley's old clothes and as you can see, he is quite a bit bigger than me." 

"First off, you are not a freak, not at all. They just didn't know how to deal with you being a wizard. Second, I am more than happy that we got you away from that place. And finally, you only have to wear my clothes until we get you some of your own," Draco said. 

"I really don't mind wearing some of your clothes," Harry said, blushing heavily, "At least they are more likely to fit better." 

"True. Oh, Mimsy is my own personal house-elf. They are servants, but still kind of like family: a house-elf wants nothing more than to serve a wizard family," Draco continued his lessons on wizarding world real life, "Mimsy!"

There was a snapping sound and a short creature appeared in the room. The little creature, who Harry guessed was Mimsy, had large bat-like ears and bulging brown eyes the size of tennis balls. Mimsy bowed so low that the tip of her nose touched the floor. She seemed to be wearing some kind of uniform or something. "Master Draco calls his Mimsy?" 

"Yes Mimsy. Did you find clothes for Harry?" Draco asked. 

"Yes Master," With a snap of her long thin fingers a couple of choices of clothes appeared on the sofa. 

"Thank you Mimsy. You are dismissed," Draco said and Mimsy disappeared in a snap and pop. Draco surveyed the clothes. Flicking through each quickly. He came across a shirt in the middle outfit and pulled that out. "I remember this shirt, it was my favorite until I out grew it," Draco said holding out the beautiful emerald green silk shirt to Harry. He also pulled out a pair of black trousers, a black vest and an emerald green tie. Handing all of that to Harry he pointed back to the bathroom, "Why not take a quick shower and change into those, and I will find you some shoes that fit and do your hair. And Harry? Not too hot. Okay?" 

Harry blushed, "Yeah okay." Harry headed into the bathroom and quickly showered at an appropriate heat and pulled on the clothes, noticing that there was clean under clothes too. Harry tried very hard not to think about where they had come from and then once he was dressed in everything but the tie he headed back to the bedroom. As he opened the door his heart skidded to a stop: Draco had his back to Harry, he was in the process of changing clothes himself. He had a beautiful silver shirt in his hands but his back was bare. Harry let out a small cough and Draco turned around unconcerned which allowed Harry to see his chest as well. 

"Very nice Harry, you look great," Draco said, but his words sounded funny like Harry was under water. Immediately, Draco's face got concerned, "Harry?" He crossed the room in long strides. "Harry?" he repeated, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"What?" Harry said snapping out of it, shaking his head, "Um, I don't know how to do the tie." Harry held it up, "You are so beautiful." His brain and mouth did not really seem to be working together and his face flushed again. "Sorry." 

"Don't worry about it. You look great in those clothes," Draco said taking the tie from Harry and pulling him over to a floor length mirror, "When we have time later I will teach you how to do this yourself, but at the moment we are a little pressed/" Draco quickly did up the tie, pinning it down with a silver tie tack. He pointed to a row of shiny black dress shoes, "See if any of those fit, Harry, while I finish up." 

Soon both boys were dressed and ready. Draco had even tried to tame the famous Potter hair, but it seemed to defy all attempts. Finally he gave up and now they were headed to the Solarium for tea. Harry was desperately trying not to think about the million ways that he could embarrass himself. 

"Don't worry so much, it is only tea with Mum and Father, it isn't like you are going to meet the Queen or something," Draco snickered. 

"I just don't want them to think that I have no class and then think that I shouldn't be here," Harry confessed his feelings. 

"Oh Harry, honey, we would never feel like that, you are family now to us, and to a Malfoy family is everything," Narcissa said, coming up behind the two boys. Harry whirled around, his eyes wide and bright with fear. "My but you both clean up very well. Escort a lady to her seat please, Mr. Potter?" She asked holding out her arm. 

Harry quickly nodded and gently taking her arm led her to one of the chairs surrounding the table. Harry pulled out the chair and held it for Narcissa. Once she was seated he raced over to Draco and offered his arm to the blonde boy. "May I escort you as well?" he asked Draco. Receiving a nod, he led him over to the table and just as he had done for Narcissa, pulled out and held the chair for Draco. Hearing a soft cough from the door he saw Lucius standing in the door way watching the scene. Harry hurried over to him and once more offered his arm. "Mr. Lucius, might I lead you to your chair?" Harry asked as politely as he could. 

"Yes, thank you, that would be lovely," Lucius said taking Harry's arm. Once all three Malfoys were seated, Harry was at a loss for what to do. Normally, if it was the Dursley's, Harry would be forced to serve the tea, or even just told to get on with his chores. "Harry are you alright?" Lucius asked him in a low voice. 

"I don't know what to do now. Usually by this time Aunt Petunia has shouted at me to get my chores done, or Uncle Vernon has told me that I am an ungrateful lout and to get my freakiness away from the family," Harry admitted quietly. Lucius was stunned into silence; although Narcissa had told him of the things Harry had revealed to them, both elder Malfoys agreed that there was a lot more going on. Lucius was just about to tell Harry to take the seat besides Draco, when the floo roared to life and Severus Snape stepped out, Harry's eyes were riveted to the new person and he was shaking in fright but held it inside. 

Stepping over to the man, Harry wanted to project an image that his hosts would be proud of. However, his brain and mouth weren't connected again. "Are you Santa Claus?" he blurted out, as he heard Draco snickering behind him, "You don't really look like him though? Do you only have a long beard and get bigger near Christmas time? Why are you visiting the Malfoys now? Are they on the good list? If not then they should be, they are really great, and they took me in even though they didn't have to, and Mrs. Narcissa said that I don't have to do anymore chores and stuff." 

"Harry?" Narcissa said gaining the boys attention. He quickly stepped over to her, "This is a good friend of the family's. He traveled here by floo, which is a process where you step into a fireplace and using a special powder travel to another fireplace. It is very common in the wizarding world." Harry nodded his head in understanding. 

Stepping back to the black haired man, he tried again for a good impression. He started with a small bow, and then the man also gave a short bow, "Welcome Sir to Malfoy Manor, may I escort you to a seat?" The man gave a jerky nod and allowed himself to be led to a chair next to Lucius.

"I am expecting someone else to be joining us - she is not Santa Claus either," He said with a mostly straight face. Harry nodded and headed back to the fireplace and just as he arrived there was more green flames and this time a matronly lady stepped out. 

"Welcome Madam, to Malfoy Manor. I will be happy to show you to our hosts," Harry said, with another bow. 

"Thank you young man," The lady said in a cheerful voice. He held out his arm and led the lady to a seat beside the man and next to Narcissa then held her chair, "Such wonderful manners." Harry stepped back, moving back towards the head of the table. 

"I still don't know what to do!" He whispered to Lucius, "No one showed me the way to the kitchen or anything." 

Instead Lucius let out a small laugh, "Harry, Harry, you are our guest, the newest member of our family, please take a seat besides Draco." Harry went to the open seat and was about to pull it out when Draco hopped down and held his chair for him. Harry took the seat with his little cheeks flaming, seeing as no one had ever done that for him before. 

"Thank you, Draco," He said. 

"Now that all our guests are seated, allow me to introduce myself and my family. My name is Lucius Malfoy, this is my wife Narcissa, our son Draco, and this is my godson Harry Potter." As each person was introduced they nodded their head in recognition and when he got to Harry both of the guests looked stunned. 

"Headmaster Dumbledore did mention that he would be starting this year and that he had hidden the boy from the wizarding world," The black haired man said, "My name is Severus Snape and I am the potions master of Hogwarts. This is Madam Poppy Pompfrey, the head Mediwitch, also at Hogwarts." After that tea went pretty smoothly. Draco gave Harry spot instructions so as not to embarrass himself while Harry was busily trying to recall where he had heard Professor Snape's name before. Usually he could recall things very easily but so much had happened today that Harry was thrown for a loop. Now that his little belly was full, his eyes got heavy and before he knew it, he was fighting to remain conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say how much I love and enjoy all the kudos, comments, bookmarks and stuff you guys are so great. Would love to hear more from you guys about what you think about this story and were you think it is headed, I might surprise some of you, and I might even be willing to work in some suggestions. 
> 
> I have chapter seven written and will soon be editing, and started chapter eight already. For those of you looking for a more in-depth explanation about the soul-mate bonds, it is coming I promise.
> 
> If you haven't checked out my other story please do. It's called 'Day of the Twins'. I should be posting the next chapter of that also if you guys want more, so leave a comment and let me know. As always thanks so much for reading and hope you have a great day.


	7. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on the good Draco Malfoy story. The start of the story remains the same except for the Dursly's being more abusive to Harry Potter. Also in an attempt to really give Harry Potter a 'normal' childhood Albus Dumbledore spread the word that Harry had passed away shortly after defeating Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic on here so please be nice. I welcome constructive criticism, but please remember that I am new to this.
> 
> Ps. I am still new to this whole tagging thing so suggestions on that are also welcome, as is a new title, I am not sure I like the one I have so please leave a comment and let me know what you guys think and as always thank you so much for reading this.

Narcissa Malfoy watched with a smile as Harry Potter tried in vain to remain awake. She finally got up, picked up the small boy, walked over to the sofa, and laid him down on the velvet cushions. Making sure that he would still be in sight of the Solarium, Narcissa brushed aside his hair and kissed his forehead gently before returning to her guests, Harry snuggling down into the softness. As she returned to her seat she flicked her wand to pull the glass doors shut so as not to disturb her godson. 

“What are you playing at Lucius? That boy can’t be Harry Potter! He doesn’t look to be but eight or nine years old. Are you absolutely sure?” Severus Snape asked.

“Absolutely! After we were all introduced we went to Gringott’s to have it authenticated and have his parents’ wills read and executed. Imagine our surprise that the wills had never been read at all,” Narcissa explained.

“We know that he is small for his age and seriously underweight, so I was hoping that the two of you could give him a full checkup. We want to know if he has had more mistreatment from his previous guardians,” Lucius said.

“Who were the boy’s guardians before you?” Poppy asked. 

“Dumbledore left him with his aunt and uncle, his muggle relatives,” Narcissa all but snarled at the word muggle. 

“Muggle relations? You can’t mean…not Petunia? Tell me Dumbledore didn’t leave that poor boy with that horrible woman and her husband!” Severus snapped out.

“That is exactly what I am saying Severus! Draco discovered him in the robes shop, having been dropped off by Hagrid. How that oaf was placed in charge of the boy I have no idea,” Lucius said with disdain.

“Hagrid? Why didn't Dumbledore send Minerva to fetch the boy?” Poppy asked.

"Yet one more question that I have for our dear old headmaster,” Lucius said. “Right now my primary concern is Harry. Once you give him the full checkup, we can get him better as a team.”

“I suppose it would be best if I examined him while he napped so as to lower the risk of upsetting him,” Poppy suggested as she rose from her seat with Narcissa following behind her.

“Just in case he wakes up and sees you with your wand over him,” she explained, not wanting to admit the mother in her didn’t want to leave the small boy alone.

Poppy Pomfrey was an expert mediwitch, having been doing this for many years. However, there was an aura about this boy that called to the mother/grandmother in her, invoking a sense of protectiveness. Setting her medical bag on the nearby table, she pulled out a scroll of parchment, a pale yellow quill, and her wand. The wand she waved over the other two items which quickly floated about a foot above the table. Poppy turned her wand to Harry and began casting spell after spell. As each spell was cast the quill would scratch the parchment with information. After several minutes of heavy casting, in which she cast every known healing and detection spell she knew, Poppy lowered her wand and placed it back into the holder on her waist. The quill, however, continued to write.

“It takes a moment for the information to catch up to the magic,” Poppy explained to Narcissa. The quill and parchment gave off a soft blue glow indicating that it was finished. Poppy plucked the parchment out of the air, the quill going back into her medical bag. She gave the list a cursory glance and decided it would be best to share this information with Severus first before showing the family. “Let’s go back so as not to disturb Mr. Potter.” 

Once they were back in the Solarium Poppy passed the scroll of parchment to Severus, who read the list and, if possible, paled a bit more than normal. Sensing that something wasn’t right, Lucius made a decision, “Draco, son? Why don’t you go keep an eye on Harry?” 

“Yes Father,” Draco said dutifully, before suiting words to action.

Once Draco was out of the room Lucius turned to his best friend and the mediwitch, “Do I want to know how bad it is?”

“You were right about him being underweight. He is suffering rather severe malnourishment, so I will leave some nourishment potions which he will have to take at least once a day until he is back to a normal or at least at an acceptable weight,” Severus explained, “I can give your house-elves a few suggestions and tips for things to eat as well, which should also help.” 

“Thank you my friend,” Lucius said gratefully, “Madam Pomfrey? You have been very quiet. What were your findings?” 

“I ran every medical test I knew on Mr. Potter and I agree with Severus: the boy has clearly been mistreated. He shows signs of abuse that span back years, starting as early as four or five years old,” she said, as Narcissa gasped in response, “His eyesight is pretty bad, and the glasses he wears are completely wrong. I would suggest that he go to an optometrist as soon as he can.” 

“I was planning to take him to Diagon Alley tomorrow and we can stop there as well,” Narcissa said, “He has almost nothing. I was going to get him everything he might need as far as school clothes and other school supplies, plus anything else that might catch his eye. I do owe him ten years of birthday and Christmas gifts and things.” 

“I would also suggest a visit to St. Mungo’s as Harry has had no immunizations, either muggle or magical, and they will be able to do both there,” Poppy paused, not wanting to reveal the next part but knowing it was her duty as a healer to do so, “I also ran one other test on Mr. Potter, after noting the physical abuse. I checked for any sexual abuse as well.” 

"AND?!?” Lucius demanded, his blood already boiling with hatred for Harry’s muggle relations. If they had hurt his godson like this then he might just have to forget that he had never truly been evil and do something about them. Poppy just looked at him sadly and nodded her head yes. Lucius jumped to his feet. “HOW COULD THEY?!? THEY WERE SUPPOSE TO PROTECT HIM!” He shouted, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, “I have half a mind to go to Dumbledore and demand his resignation for this, for leaving that poor boy with those monsters.” He was beyond pissed! As Lucius continued to rant and rave, making plans to destroy the muggles and such as was his want, Severus, knowing that Lucius was not a killer, called for Mimsy, Draco’s personal house-elf, and instructed her about the nourishment potions and food suggestions so that she could be sure that her newest charge was well taken care of.

"Lucius, darling, please calm down. You will end up waking Harry and scaring the poor boy again,” Narcissa said softly, knowing that it was the best way to cut through to her loving husband. 

Lucius, for his part, felt as though someone had thrown cold water on him. The last thing he wanted to do was scare his godson. “Sorry I forgot myself,” Lucius said. “We have to tell Draco what we have found, he has a right to know as well.” 

“Does he? Wouldn’t it be better if he didn’t know?” Severus asked. 

“He and Harry are bonded soul-mates, so we can’t keep this from him. If he found out we knew and said nothing, his instincts that tell him to protect Harry would be out of control. He would try to keep everyone away from the boy, including us,” Narcissa said, “I would spare my son if I could, but he needs to know so he can take care of our Harry better.” She got up from her seat and walked over to the door. “Draco, darling, can you come in here please?” 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, seeing the grim looks of the adults around the room. 

"Dragon it’s about Harry,” Severus said, “We need to talk about some stuff.”

“I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I WILL NEVER GIVE HIM UP!” Draco yelled, stomping his foot to emphasize his point, “I don’t care about blood purity, not one bit! I will always be there for him. He is mine and I am his, and that is just the way it will be forever.” 

“Draco, son, no one is saying you should give up Harry, far from it. Please calm down and sit with us, as we do have things to talk about,” Lucius reassured his son. Draco took his seat looking a little guilty at his outburst, but unwilling to apologize for his feelings. As they filled him in on the things done to his Harry, he grew more and more angry. How dare those filthy muggles touch his Harry, let alone do the horrible things that they had done to him! As Draco’s anger grew, his control on his magic started to slip. He wanted nothing more in the world to find Harry’s relations and hurt/kill them. The more things they told him, the more his magic slipped his control. The plates and flatware started to shake at the raw magic that Draco was expelling.

Severus stood and made his way to his godson, pulling a phial of potion out of a hidden pocket in his robes. “Calming draught,” he said as Draco popped the top and downed the sludge like liquid. 

“Ugh! When are you going to make potions that don’t taste like merlin’s dirty shorts?” Draco asked with a grin as his mood settled back down. 

“Don’t be cheeky Dragon. I’m working on fixing that problem. It isn’t as though I can add pumpkin juice to them,” Severus shot back at the boy, giving him his trademark glare before shifting to a small smile, “Draco? I will say this: be careful with Harry. He is in a new and fragile place right now, so go slowly and let him set the pace.” 

“Draco? Darling? Why don’t you go back out there and keep an eye on Harry?” Narcissa asked. 

“Yes Mother, I can do that,” Draco slipped out the room and pulled the glass door closed again, sitting on the sofa as close as he could to Harry. Thinking about all the horrible things his relations had done to him still made Draco angry but the potion kept him physically calm. He started to run his hands through the raven locks of the sleeping boy, and after a few minutes Harry moved around and finally settled back down with his head in Draco’s lap, Draco continuing to stroke the boy’s hair for a while. 

“Where is everyone else?” Harry asked after a few more minutes.

“In the Solarium still, doing adult things,” Draco said as Harry chuckled lightly, “Did you want to keep napping or did you want a tour of the house?” 

“I would really enjoy a tour of OUR home, please.” Harry said. Draco smiled at the use of the word ‘our’, he thanked his lucky stars that Harry was far away from those horrible people. 

“Let’s check out our home then,” Draco said, the boys setting off to explore the main floor of the house. Draco showed him the main dining room, several parlors to receive guests, and a ballroom that easily could have fit the whole of the Dursley’s house in it with room to spare. Draco had attempted to get Harry to dance, but the boy shyly admitted that he had never been taught. Draco chuckled and continued the tour leading Harry out to the back gardens. Harry was blown away: he had always enjoyed working on the garden even though Aunt Petunia would take all the credit. He wondered - if he asked - if they might give him a small bit of land to make his very own space and grow stuff. 

Harry was thinking hard, trying to figure out how he would ever fit into Draco’s world, already feeling like an outsider. “Draco? I need your help,” He said as they wondered down paths lined with pretty flowers. 

"Anything you need Harry, just let me know,” Draco said.

“Teach me. Show me how to live in this world,” Harry said, gesturing to the beautiful grounds of the Manor, “Teach me how to be a wizard like you, one that has lived in this world all their life. A wizard like I should have been.” 

“Oh Harry, of course we will teach you and I am sure Mother and Father are thinking the same thing. We will show you how to do it, we will never just throw you to the sharks and let you sink,” Draco said, “We should probably be heading back inside now as it must be close to dinner time.” 

“Do we need to change again for dinner?” Harry asked. 

“No, we are good just the way we are. The only time we really dress up for dinner is if we are having a fancy party or a ball or something,” Draco explained, “Which, now that I think about it, we will be having in about three weeks. Mother and Father always host an annual ball for all the first year students that are going to Hogwarts. It’s usually a pretty big deal, even more so this year since both of us will be going. Now, come on Harry. The sun is setting and I am sure they are wondering where we are.” 

Harry looked out across the gardens at the sunset, smiling, “It’s very beautiful.” 

“Yes very beautiful.” Draco said, looking at Harry – and only at Harry, who found himself blushing. 

The pair started back to the Manor, only making it half way through the gardens when there was a pop and Mimsy stood before them, “Ah young masters, Master and Mistress sent Mimsy to fetch young sirs for dinner.” 

“We were on our way inside right now Mimsy. Please tell Mother and Father that we will join them in just a few moment,” Draco said, dismissing Mimsy. The duo walked back into the house and enjoyed a scrumptious meal, and, as was starting to become a pattern once Harry’s belly was full, he got sleepy. Draco escorted Harry back upstairs, leaving him in his own room, while he went to his study to finish a bit of reading he was doing. 

Harry looked around the huge room that was now his and after finding some parchment and a quill he penned a short note to the twins telling him all about his day and the good things that had happened to him so far. Harry started yawning but wasn’t sure he could sleep yet since he had already napped twice today. Harry pulled out his school books, planning to give them a thumb through, just to get a small grip on the things he would start learning soon. Once Harry and Draco had made their case about helping Harry learn about wizard culture and stuff, Lucius and Narcissa were glad to help. Harry discovered a name he liked in his History of Magic book – Hedwig - and thought it was a nice name to give his owl. He decided he would tell her in the morning when she got back. Harry yawned again and figured he would try to get some sleep, so after turning out the lights he crawled into the huge bed and tried to do so. However, after almost two hours of tossing and turning, he gave up and sat back up. He thought maybe the bed was too soft so he pulled the covers off and tried to lay down on the sofa having napped a similar one the previous afternoon. However, that soon proved hard to do as well as, his eyes kept following the blurry shadows and things on the walls. Harry had opted to leave the windows uncovered, wanting to look out over the grounds, but the moon was just a sliver and didn’t give off much light. Harry sat up and glanced around the room, his eyes falling on the closet door. He didn’t want to do it but he knew he needed sleep so, dragging the bed covers over to the closet, he pulled the door open. It was almost as large as the bedroom his aunt and uncle gave him, so it should work. Going back to the bed, he grabbed a few pillows and soon had himself a nice nest inside the closet. He pulled the door closed and was very quickly sound asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Draco, son, get up!” Lucius said urgently. 

“Father? What’s going on?” Draco asked as he sat up rubbing sleep out his eyes, “What time is it?” 

“Just after midnight. I was headed to bed and decided to check on Harry, but the room is totally empty,” Lucius said, “Harry is missing.” 

Anything else he might have said was lost because as soon as he said the word missing, Draco shot out of the bed like a rocket. “He wouldn’t have left! He said he was happy here!” he exclaimed as he ran around the bed, ripping open his own door and running down the hall to Harry’s rooms. Draco’s eyes scanned the whole room, taking in the missing bed covers and pillows, and then rumpled cushions on the sofa. His eyes kept sweeping the room trying to figure out where he was. The rest of the room was untouched: it still looked like no one lived here yet. Draco was sure that would change soon enough, once Harry had some things of his own. His eyes fell on the closet door and he recalled that Harry kept talking about how big everything was. He padded over to the door and quietly pulled it open and peeked inside. Sure enough, Harry was bundled up inside the blankets in the back corner of the closet. 

Draco closed the door and raced back down to find his parents, finally finding them searching one of the salons on the main floor, “I found him.” 

"Where was he?” Lucius asked as he sat down on a chair, “I searched the whole room.”

“Everywhere but the closet! I recalled him mentioning that everything in the Manor was so big so I think the room was too big for him,” Draco explained, and continued with only slight redness around his ears, “I was thinking since it's only a month until we go to Hogwarts and once we are sorted into our houses we will be sharing the space with our dorm mates that it might help Harry get use to the idea if he slept in my room.” 

"That is an excellent idea son. Thank you for taking this on yourself. With his bonded by him it should help him feel more comfortable in our world,” Lucius said. 

“I just thought about something Father. What if we aren’t in the same house? I don’t know if Harry is cunning enough to be in Slytherin. What if he is a Hufflepuff or something?” Draco was getting stressed just thinking about being separated from his soul-mate. 

“Star child calm down,” Lucius said, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder, “Regardless of where Harry ends up we will love and support him just the same. The truth is that there is always a chance you won’t be a Slytherin either. You might take after your cousin and be a Hufflepuff, or a Gryffindor, or even be like your mother and be in Ravenclaw, Merlin knows that you are smart enough son. But the point is that we love you no matter what, and we will love Harry just as much.” 

"And if you are put into different houses, and it becomes too hard or you think that either you or Harry is in danger because of the bond, you can go to any of the heads of house and let them know you want a bonded room for the two of you. Typically these rooms are for the older students but you found your bonded now and they can’t deny you,” Narcissa mentioned as she walked into the room, “You found him I am guessing?”

“Yes. Upstairs in the closet,” Lucius said, “I think we are going to have to have that talk with Harry sooner than we all planned.”

As the family went back upstairs, Lucius filled in Narcissa about the plan to move Harry into Draco’s room until he felt comfortable or until school started, which ever one happened first. 

“Let me go first so we don’t scare him, okay?” Draco asked and, getting a nod from his parents, he opened the closet door and crept over to where Harry was bundled up. “Harry, Harry.” He whispered softly. “Wake up angel,” Harry waking with a start when Draco placed his hands on his shoulders, “Shh, Harry it’s only me, Draco.” 

“Drake? Draco? It wasn’t a dream?” Harry’s voice was thick with sleep, as he looked up and could just make out the beautiful platinum hair of his bonded he sagged into his arms and tried not to cry in relief, “It was real, I don’t have to go back to them?”

“Never Harry. You will never have to go back to them,” Draco reassured him, pulling him into a tight embrace, “Come on let’s get you out of here.” Lucius took this as his cue and gently picked the small boy up off the floor and once he was sure that he was secure in his arms and that the blanket wouldn’t tangle in his feet he set out heading to Draco’s room. 

“Where are we going Mr. Lucius? You’re not sending me away are you?” Harry asked the terror in his voice very clear, “I can be better I promise.”   
“Oh Harry! You are perfect just the way you are, and no I will never get rid of you. You are my godson, and that means you are family, and family means everything to a Malfoy,” Lucius explained to the small boy, “Draco has offered to share his room with you since he thinks you are overwhelmed by the size of your room.” Placed the boy on the bed. He winked, “You are stuck with us Harry, and you don’t have to call me Mr. you can just call me Lucius or even Luc, and I can be like Severus is for Draco.” 

“So like Uncle Luc?” Harry asked tentatively. 

“Sounds perfect,” Lucius said with a wide grin, leaning over and placing a kiss on the boy’s small forehead, “Good night Harry, we will see you in the morning.” 

“Harry, honey? My sisters called me Cissy, but Lily and your dad called me Cissa. You can call me that as well if you want to,” Narcissa said as she ran her long elegant fingers through Harry's hair.

“Thank you Aunt Cissa. Good night,” Harry snuggled deeper into the soft bed and blankets. Both adults said good night to Draco before retiring to their own rooms. 

“Don't fall asleep just yet Harry. You don't want to sleep in your nice cloths do you?” Draco asked. 

Harry blushed a bit, “I don't have anything else to change into, and I wasn't comfortable enough to just wear an undershirt and underwear.”

“Oh Harry! You could have come to me and I would’ve let you borrow or have whatever you needed,” Draco said, walking over to a large dresser looking through it, “Here you can wear this. I don’t have any pajama pants that will fit you, but I can have Mimsy get some of my old things like before.” Harry padded over to him, gently taking the emerald green tee-shirt from him, heading into the bathroom and quickly changing. The shirt was huge on him, not as big as Dudley’s clothes, but still pretty roomy. Harry left the bathroom and tried to figure out what Draco was doing, knowing he really should have put his glasses back on. 

“What are you doing Draco?” He asked.

“Making up a bed on the sofa. I figured you would take the bed,” he answered.

“I don't want to take your bed from you. The sofa is plenty good enough for me.” Harry said, as Draco whirled around and caught his breath. Harry looked so good in his shirt, which hung down almost to his knees, the sleeves down past his elbows, and the neck hanging off to one side showing off Harry's collarbone and a bit of shoulder. Draco never thought Harry could look so gorgeous and he wanted to smother him in love and kisses right there. However, he knew that Harry wasn't ready for that yet. 

“I don’t want things to be good enough for you, I want you to have the very best,” Draco said as he stepped over to Harry. 

“We could um, share the bed,” Harry said blushing heavily. “It's plenty big enough.” 

“Are you sure Harry? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, or do something that you aren't ready for.” Draco asked. Harry didn't trust his voice not to crack so he merely nodded his head. Draco led Harry back to the bed and helped him in on the right hand side, “Harry I know you don’t really want to talk about it and I am trying to understand that, but what was wrong with your room?” 

“It was so big and even with the curtains open there were so many scary shadows and stuff. Without my glasses everything is so blurry and I guess that I just got scared,” Harry tried to explain.

“I have the perfect thing for that Harry,” Draco said, as he rushed around the bed to the bedside table on his side, and rummaged around in the drawer. Pulling something out, he came back over to Harry, “Here this will help.” He handed Harry a small silver box, which fit nicely in the palm of his hand, “See the impression on the top?” Harry brought the box very close to his face so he could see it clearly and nodded. “All you have to do is press your thumb to the impression,” Draco instructed. Harry did so, and the silver box lit up and started throwing light on the walls all around the room, the cool part was that the light moved around like a muggle movie or something. It was hard to tell the shapes without his glasses but Harry guessed this was the wizard world idea of a night light. “There is a shelf right here for it to sit on,” Draco said gently taking the box from Harry and setting it on the shelf above his head.

“Thank you Draco,” Harry said. No one had ever been as nice to him as his Draco. Petunia and Vernon had never cared that he was scared of the dark. 

"You are very welcome Harry. You need never fear the dark or anything else ever again. I am here to take care of you,” Draco said much more seriously than his eleven years should allow. He climbed onto his side of the bed and stated to settle down when he felt movement close to him. Harry snuggled in close to him, molding his small body to Draco’s, his back pressed to Draco’s front. Draco smiled and wrapped an arm over the boy’s middle pulling him even closer and kissing his raven hair, “Good night Harry, sweet dreams.” 

“Good Night Draco,” Harry said, almost asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon. Thanks again and remember to leave comments and kudos.
> 
> Hey guys if you have made it this far thanks for sticking with me. I am so sorry for the long delay, life really hit me hard. My tablet that I keep all my stories on shorted out so I lost everything, including this chapter, chapter eight and the start of chapter nine. I had a really hard time rewriting this after that, but I did and I seem to be blessed with almost Harry type luck, cause no soon had I written that one on my new tablet then my boyfriend/editor dropped my tablet down a flight of stone steps and broke it too. But I am back and working on rewriting chapter eight so don't think I have abandoned this story, there is a lot to more to come, hopefully in the next few chapters we will finally make it too Hogwarts. ;-) 
> 
> If you haven't checked out my other story please do. It's called 'Day of the Twins'. I have another chapter of that also if you guys want more, so leave a comment and let me know. As always thanks so much for reading and hope you have a great day.
> 
> Make sure you donate to AO3, without them I would surely parish from withdraws of my Drarry fix, lets keep this site up and running, 
> 
> Be sure to check out my boyfriend/editor's page at http://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFanNate show him some love as well.


	8. Lessons regarding wizards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on the good Draco Malfoy story. The start of the story remains the same except for the Dursly's being more abusive to Harry Potter. Also in an attempt to really give Harry Potter a 'normal' childhood Albus Dumbledore spread the word that Harry had passed away shortly after defeating Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> This is my first fanfic on here so please be nice. I welcome constructive criticism, but please remember that I am new to this.  
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

Harry Potter woke up - for the first time he could remember - warm and safe. He stretched out but quickly realized that something was holding him down to the bed. He held his breath, praying to anyone that might be listening (through in truth Harry had mostly given up the idea someone was listening) that his uncle hadn't gotten drunk and taken him to bed again. However, he didn't feel any pain, anywhere. Cracking his eyes open just a sliver, he saw a sight that was burned into his mind: the platinum blonde hair of his bonded. Harry was safe. “Thank you,” He murmured sub vocally. Harry soaked up as much love and happy feelings as he could, but nature was calling and you really can't put that on hold. He wiggled around trying to get off the bed, wondering if Draco was part octopus or something. Finally Harry was free of the bed and headed for the bathroom thinking a nice hot shower would help him wake up more. 

Draco woke up when the sunlight from the morning sun hit his face. His first thought was ‘Why had the curtains been left open?’. The next thought was about his Harry. Reaching across the bed, he came up with only soft cool sheets. Draco snapped awake in a moment and sat up: it couldn't have been some cruel dream could it? Scanning the room showed that nothing was out of place, everything looking just as it did every other day of his life. Draco felt his heart contract and his breathing speed up but just when he was convinced he was going to freak out he heard his shower running. With a sigh and a deep breath he fell back on to the bed. His Harry was safe. “Thank Merlin,” He whispered. Sitting back up he called out, “Mimsy!”

“What can Mimsy do for Master Draco?” The house-elf asked, bowing low. 

“Mimsy, go back to where you found the clothes from yesterday, the ones for Harry, and gather some more. Clean and press them and bring them here,” Draco instructed. 

“Yes Master Draco,” Mimsy said before popping out. 

Draco got out of the bed and checked the clothes that Missy had brought yesterday: he only wanted the very best for Harry. Draco was so focused on choosing the right clothes that he never heard the bathroom door open. 

“Draco?” Harry's voice was muffled. 

“Yes Harry?” 

“Keep talking please so I can find you,” Harry said, his voice still muffled. 

Draco looked up and his breath was taken away seeing Harry standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Steam was still spilling out the door surrounding him andHarry was wrapped up in one of Draco’s bathrobes. However, since he was so much smaller than Draco it almost came all the way to the floor. He also had a towel over his head, presumably to dry his hair.

“Or not. I think I can find the sofa myself,” Harry muttered, Draco having remained silent for too long. Harry shuffled forward taking little steps in case he walked into anything. 

Draco snapped out of his musings when he realized that Harry was headed directly for the coffee table, “Don't move Harry, stay right there.” Draco crossed the room in a matter of seconds and gently took Harry by the arm, directing him to the sofa, “You were headed right for the coffee table.” 

“Thank you,” Harry said as he pulled the towel off his head. Draco let out a snort of laughter, seeing Harry's hair standing up in every direction. Harry blushed slightly, “I can't seem to do anything with this hair.” Draco noticed that Harry had the robe tied on tight, and was clutching at the neck. Harry was obviously trying to cover as much of his skin as he could. Draco smiled that his bonded was shy -, he would do his best to honor that. 

“I will see what I can do with it,” Draco suggested with a smile, “I found some clothes that are acceptable, but we really need to get you more clothes.”

“I don't mind wearing your clothes,” Harry said shyly. “It feels like you are hugging me all the time.” His face was red from blushing. 

“I will make sure we include some of my clothes, but you deserve brand new things.” 

“Draco, I have lived with hand-me-downs all my life. At least the clothes you choose actually fit me,” Harry tried to explain. 

Draco huffed in mild frustration, “Harry I am willing to compromise, but you have to remember who you are. It won't do for the heir of the Potter’s to be seen in three year old clothes even if it is only a few people that would know that. Mimsy is going through my old clothes and finding the most serviceable and those will be added to you new clothes. Okay?” 

“Okay Draco, compromise like you said, I know that I am being difficult. It's hard to remember that people actually care about me. I am just so used to no one ever spending money on me,” Harry said, head hanging down. Draco placed his hand under Harry’s chin and gently lifted it up until Harry was looking him in the eyes before he enveloped him in his arms. 

“I want so much to give you everything that you should have had but I will try to tone it down so that you don't feel overwhelmed,” Draco whispered in his ear. 

“Thank you,” Harry said, “Do you have something for me to wear for now?” Draco led him over to his choices. The first was a silver button down that matched Draco’s eyes, paired with black trousers and a black wizard robe that went with it. The second choice was a black button down with black trousers and this time the robe was a silvery material trimmed with green stitching. The final outfit was a sky blue button down with the same black trousers, the robe that went with this one being the same color and material as the shirt. Harry gravitated to the final outfit running his hands over the silky fabric. “This one please,” Harry said looking to Draco for guidance. 

“Perfect,” he said, laying down underclothes on top of the outfit of choice, smirking at the slight blush on Harry's face. “Mimsy!” He called out, and after a moment the house-elf appeared, “Place these clothes in Harry's closet. Harry go ahead and get dressed I am going to take my shower.” 

“Okay Draco,” Harry said but didn't move until the bathroom door had closed. Once Draco was finished and dressed the boys went to the family dining room for breakfast. Harry insisted on escorting Draco to his seat and refused to sit down until he had done the same for his new aunt and uncle. Once he was in his seat the food was served. However, the first thing Harry had was the nutrition potion that Severus had said he needed to take. It smelled like rotting garbage and tasted like sludge but he choked it down and then gulped half a glass of milk to cover the taste. The Malfoy’s watched indulgently knowing how awful some potions were. As they ate Lucius asked what everyone's plans were for the day. He, himself, had a few errands to attend to at the ministry and then a meeting with Dumbledore followed by a meeting of the Hogwarts governors. Narcissa explained that she was taking the boys shopping for more clothes and things for Harry, plus ordering a new outfit for all of them for the annual ball. She also mentioned going to an eye doctor and to St. Mungo’s to get Harry his immunizations. Also, at some point, they would squeeze in lunch. Harry listened with a growing horror - they were going to end up spending a fortune on him. He decided he would have to find a way to pay them back. Once everyone was finished they explained the idea of Flooing to Harry and set out for their errands. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Lucius Malfoy did when he got to his office in the Ministry of Magic was ensure that all his cases were going to his assistants for now. Lucius was thankful that he always took the month of August off - usually they would take a family vacation before the annual first years ball held at Malfoy Manor. Once he had the last of his paperwork set up he requested a meeting with Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister of Magic. Cornelius, being a long-time friend, easily cleared his schedule for Lucius. Lucius had all the paperwork ready and soon headed to Cornelius’ office, the minister having his own private dining room which Lucius had been to a several times before. Having been a Slytherin in Hogwarts, Lucius was not unafraid to use his cunning and contacts to get whatever he needed when he needed it. 

“Cornelius, it's good to see you again. It has been far too long Minister,” Lucius said, as he entered the office. 

“Lucius! What can I do for you today? I figured that you and the family would already be on holiday by now,” Cornelius returned, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. 

“Normally, yes, but this year something has come up. Tell me Cornelius: what do you know of Harry Potter?” Lucius asked as he sat down, “If needed I can make a vow of silence.” 

“As the Minister of Magic, or as a long-time friend?” Cornelius asked in return, with a smirk. He noticed that Lucius had made he vow of silence anyway, not waiting for him to say if it was necessary or not. 

“As both.” 

“Officially Harry Potter was declared to have died soon after defeating you-know-who. However, Dumbledore came to my office and informed me that he had hidden the boy away so he could grow up out of the limelight,” Cornelius said, “He never would reveal where the boy was, only that he was safe and being treated like the hero he was.” 

Lucius pulled the scroll of parchment that Madam Pomfrey had given him and handed it to the Minister, “I am sure this is not how a hero should be treated.” Cornelius examined the paper, his face turning first white and then faintly green. “Imagine my surprise when, meeting back up with my son in Diagon Alley, I discovered that he was in the presence of Harry Potter. And not only that, but the boy had been left alone to fend for himself as Dumbledore had sent that oaf Hagrid to bring the boy to Diagon Alley.” Lucius really had nothing against Hagrid but did have a reputation to maintain, “But the fact he was the size of an eight or nine year old, jumpy, and dressed in rags that we later found out were hand me downs from his very fat cousin. His so called family has mistreated and abused him in every possible way. I cannot and will not allow him to ever go back to those monsters.” 

“Wait! Your son found our savior, he was totally alone, and his caretakers were doing all these things to him? That is impossible.” 

“That would be correct. Dumbledore left him on the doorstep of his muggle relations whom, I might add, hate anything and everything to do with magic. He left the baby there and as near as anyone could tell never once checked on him. They treated him worse than any house-elf has ever been treated,” Lucius added. 

“You're sure that this is Harry Potter? This can't be happening! The press will have a field day with this: our savior treated as anything but a hero! This could ruin not just Dumbledore’s career but my own as well!” Cornelius lamented.

“Yes. Gringotts goblins confirmed his identity. Here is their paperwork, including copies of the previously unopened wills of James and Lily Potter,” Lucius said pulling the mentioned paperwork out of his stack, “As you can see the wills were only read just yesterday. Since Harry's godfather is unable to take him, we have don instead, since Narcissa was named his godmother. We also want the Ministry to acknowledge that we are his guardians. I refuse to allow Dumbledore to return my godson to those monsters and I plan on bringing them up on muggle charges of abuse.” 

“What do you need me to do?” Cornelius asked.

“Just sign the paperwork saying that the wills will be upheld and that Harry is officially a ward of the house of Malfoy,” Lucius explained as he passed over the remaining papers in his hand, “Once your signature is on them I will file with the right departments and have everything ready for my meeting with Dumbledore and the later meeting with the board of governors.” Cornelius signed them all, afterwards inviting Lucius to a light lunch to which the former happily agreed. 

 

After lunch, and the finalization of his paperwork, Lucius Flooed to the personal chambers of his good friend, Severus Snape. Stepping out of the fireplace, he spelled the ash and soot from his robes, surprised to see that Severus wasn't there to greet him. 

“Sorry. I was down in the lab working on something,” Severus said, as the main door opened. 

“No need to apologize, old friend. I just borrowed your Floo, not feeling up to a ten minute hike from the edge of the wards,” Lucius explained. 

“You know that my Floo is always open to you,” Severus said, with a slight bow. Truly, since the death of Lily Potter, the Malfoys were the closest thing he had to a family, “I would presume that you are here to give our esteemed headmaster a piece of your mind?” 

“Right as usual my friend. Better myself then an enraged Narcissa Malfoy. You know how she gets about children. Now that Harry is officially ours, she’ll be that much more upset.” 

“Well, may I be the first to congratulate you both? I know that Cissy took Lily’s death almost as hard as I did.” 

“Thank you for the congrats, but I don't think anyone could have taken Lily’s death harder than you. But cheer up! Her son is now safe and somewhere where he can truly be loved,” Lucius said, “Now I need to go have it out with the old man.” 

“There is a head of house meeting in about twenty minutes, up in his office. I could walk you up there,” Severus suggested. Lucius nodded, and the two headed out and up several flights of stairs from the dungeon to the seventh floor. 

“Welcome my boy,” Dumbledore said as the door opened, “And Lord Malfoy. To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Forgive my intrusion of your staff meeting, but I really must speak to you Dumbledore,” Lucius said. “My apologies to all of you.” 

“What is this about Lord Malfoy?” The stern deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall asked. 

“It is in regards to Harry Potter,” Lucius said. “Since he is starting in the new term, I wanted to clear up a few things.” 

“Harry Potter?!” The other two people exclaimed. 

“Lucius! You stole my thunder! Though, I would like to know how you knew that since I have yet to send the list of incoming students to the board of governors,” Dumbledore said with that twinkle in his eyes. 

“Imagine my surprise when I discovered him making friends with my son,” Lucius started out pleasant. “You told the world he was dead, but you knew that he was the soul-mate to Draco. Don't bother to deny it - I remember you being there the night the spell was cast. How could you do that Dumbledore? Have you any idea what you have put our family though?” 

“I did what was best for the greater good,” Dumbledore defended himself. 

“Ah yes. Your precious ‘greater good’. You’re willing to sacrifice whatever or whoever you need to,” Lucius sneered at the man, “I suppose that Harry was another sacrifice. Tell me Dumbledore: did you even check on the boy?”

“I always meant to, however it never seemed to be the right time,” He said morosely. 

“Well you will be happy to know that, should you find the time, he will be living at Malfoy Manor from now on.” 

“You can't. I absolutely forbid it! Harry must go back to his aunt and uncle. They are the only family that he has!” Dumbledore shouted, jumping to his feet. 

“FAMILY?” Lucius shouted right back, “THOSE MONSTERS THAT YOU LEFT HIM WITH ARE NOT FIT TO BREATHE THE SAME AIR AS MY GODSON!” 

“Your godson?” The minuscule Filius Flitwick squeaked. 

Lucius drew in a deep breath, “Yes Professor Flitwick, Harry is my godson. And I will NEVER allow him to go back to those people.” 

“I am afraid you really don't have a choice Lucius. I am his magical guardian,” Dumbledore said that glint of madness in his eyes again. 

“Actually, according to Lily’s and James’s wills, Narcissa and I are. Also, the goblins would like to know why the wills were never read to begin with.” 

“You can't. The blood wards are the only things that can protect him,” Dumbledore tried to make Lucius see reason. 

“What about protecting him from the things inside the house?” Lucius asked, holding up a copy of the scroll listing the tortures that Harry had suffered from. As Minerva took it, he continued. “This is a list of the abuse he has suffered from being in that house. As you can see, it goes back to almost the time you dropped him off.” 

“That poor boy. How could anyone do same thing like this to a small child?” The portly head of Hufflepuff Pomona Sprout asked, as she glanced at the scroll before pulling out a handkerchief, “I hope he ends up in my house. I will ensure that he is cared for.” 

Minerva McGonagall’s eyes had grown ice cold as she turned to Dumbledore, “I said it then and I will say it again Albus: they were and remain the worst kind of muggles. Lord Malfoy, you have my complete support. Anything you need for Harry, you only have to call on Gryffindor house and I will see it done.” S 

“Ravenclaw house would also like to show its support.” 

“Hufflepuff as well.” 

“You know Slytherin will support him as well. I promised his mother,” Severus said, to the shock of most of the gathered witches and wizards. 

Minerva threw down the scroll, “You really messed this up Albus! You had better make it right!” 

Lucius held out a small stack of parchments to Dumbledore. “These are the custody papers and a copy of the wills for your records. As I said, he is my godson now, and I will allow no harm to come to him.”

Lucius had one last meeting before he could head back to the manor. Idly wondering what his family was up to, he stepped into the meeting hall that the board always used, greeting his fellow governors. Once all twelve members were present, he began the meeting. 

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen. This meeting will officially come to order. Hopefully this will be a short meeting as most everything has been covered with the term starting in a month,” Lucius said standing up. “This year is special, not just to myself, but to my family as well. My son and heir Draco will be starting this year, which is great news. However I am also pleased that my newly found godson will also be attending this year.” 

“You have a godson Lord Malfoy?” The matronly Lady Longbottom asked. 

“Indeed I do. We only found the poor boy yesterday. He is none other than Harry Potter. Before you freak out, I have confirmation from Gringotts and from Dumbledore himself. Our esteemed headmaster felt it was best that he grow up away from his fame and the wizarding world. However, he forgot that not all muggles like wizards. Our savior, Harry Potter, was treated worse than the lowest house-elf. Neither he, nor myself, really wish to get into that at this time. All I will say is that I will be bringing his caretakers up on muggle charges.” 

“That poor boy! My Frank and his Alice were good friends with the Potter’s so rest assured that if it has to do with helping Harry you have the support of the House of Longbottom.” 

“Thank you Lady Longbottom,” Lucius said, “I also have the list of incoming new first years from Dumbledore.” The meeting got back on track and went smoothly and easily after his announce

Afterwards, he was preparing to leave, when he was stopped by the Lady Longbottom, “Lord Malfoy, are you planning your annual First Year’s Ball?” 

“I am. The invitations should be going out later this week.” 

“My grandson is starting this year and I was wondering if I might have your permission to introduce him to your children?” She asked. 

“Of course, My Lady. Though I must point out that I don't dictate who they are friends with, so it will be up to the boys to choose to be friends or not,” Lucius explained. 

“That is perfectly acceptable. I only wish to introduce my Neville to more children his age.” 

"Excellent idea. I do hope to see you at the Ball as well,” Lucius said. 

“I look forward to it.” 

After that, Lucius excused himself and happily Flooed home. After checking with the house-elves and finding out that everyone was still out shopping, Lucius retired to his study and worked on various issues dealing with such a large estate as the Malfoy’s. The wards alerted him when the Floo went off, announcing that his family was home, Lucius very much wanted to go check on them, but decided to wait as he didn't want to overwhelm Harry. Lucius continued his work for another two hours and by then it was nearing dinner time so he felt he could check up on the boys. 

 

“…never seen so many clothes in my whole life,” Harry was going on, still putting clothes and things away, “Every time I turned around there was Draco or Aunt Cissa with something else I just had to have: fur lined gloves, a new winter cloak, and more. The worst, though, was the two of them, plus the seamstress/sales lady, discussing what underwear I needed. I thought I was going to die right there!” 

After leaving his study, Lucius had first checked on his beautiful wife, who was feeling rather proud of herself. Then, he went to Draco’s room, thinking the boys would be together. However it was only his son, pointing to the room they had given Harry and explaining that Harry had decided to keep his clothes and school stuff in the other room. Which was how Lucius Malfoy found himself rolling with laughter as Harry vented about how much money and things were spent on him. 

"Uncle Luc! You aren't supposed to laugh!” He admonished as he flopped down onto the bed beside Lucius. The later decided on a tickle attack leaving the former shrieking with giggles and laughs. The sound filled the house and all occupants, be they human, house-elf, or even enchanted portrait, couldn't help but smile. He scooped up Harry and swung him around in a circle, before placing him on his hip. Lucius was saddened that because of the mistreatments he had received he was still small enough to be carried like this. Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius’s neck, “I am happy here.” 

“We are happy you're here too,” Lucius replied, “Now, my little Flower Child, it's time for dinner.” Soon they were joined by Draco as they headed to the dining room. 

“Flower Child?” Harry questioned. 

“You have heard me refer to Draco as my Star Child, right? Well, when I think of a potter, I think about plants, and when I think about plants I think about flowers. So therefore you are Flower Child,” Lucius explained. As they entered the dining room Lucius placed Harry in what was now officially his chair, and placed a hand on each shoulder to keep the boy seated. Harry wiggled and tried to get out from under the hands, wanting desperately to pull out the chairs for the family. “Be still Harry. We were able to sit before you got here and I am sure we haven't forgotten how.” Harry wasn't sure what to do, worried that if he wasn't helpful they might send him away. Plus, Harry liked. Hearing the ‘thank yous’, which made him feel as though he was paying back some of the gratefulness he felt. Only after everyone had sat down did Lucius let go. Kneeling down he looked into it Harry’s eyes, “Harry you pulled out everyone's chair this morning, did you pull out their chairs at lunch?” 

Draco and Narcissa both started giggling as Harry blushed and looked down,“It was a miracle that Harry got any food down. Every time the door opened, Harry popped out of his seat and ran over to help anyone to a chair. The wait staff thought was very funny.” 

“Harry is this true?” Lucius asked. Harry bobbed his head up and down, super embarrassed. “Harry? Look at me,” Lucius placed two fingers under his chin and gently lifted until the two were looking at each other again, “While having good manners is a great thing, you don't want to get to the point that you are walked all over like a doormat. So I suggest a new rule: you will still be allowed to walk us to a chair and hold it out, but only once a day. You can pick whichever meal you want but once done the other person is to sit themselves, okay?” 

“Yes Uncle Luc,” Harry said. 

“Good. Since you pulled out my chair this morning I will sit down and you will remain seated. Yes?” 

“Yes Uncle Luc.”

Once Lucius sat down the plates magically filled up. Harry noticed that his plate had less food on it but had already had it explained to him that, because of the mistreatments of his relatives, he had to build his stomach back up to normal tolerance levels. Personally, Harry was just happy to be safe, warm, and loved - food was just an added bonus. He was also excited for his new glasses to arrive in the morning, knowing that for the first time in a very long time everything would be crystal clear. He enjoyed dinner that night and it was a happy event with all the family sharing more of how they spent the day.   
The next day Harry couldn't help but look at everything, especially because he could now see so well. One of his favorite things to look at was his Draco. Harry had thought the blonde haired boy beautiful before but now he was blown away by the sight. 

After breakfast, Harry was instructed to remain as his first lessons were to be in wizard etiquette right there in the dining room. Both Harry and Draco had talked with their guardians about teaching Harry how to fit in better. Harry found out he would be getting etiquette lessons from Narcissa, politics and wizarding law from Lucius, as well as some spell theory and usage, potions on Tuesdays and Thursdays from Severus Snape, and finally Draco and himself would be reading thought their course books. 

Lessons started out simple enough: Narcissa wanted to teach Harry how to eat properly at social occasions and fancy dinner parties. Harry picked up the concept pretty quickly, having always had a great memory, Petunia (Harry refused to call the woman aunt anymore) would give him long lists of chores and he would have to remember all of them or get punished. So soon enough they were done with table manners and had moved on to other topics, Narcissa wanted Harry to be ready for the Ball so that is where she mainly focused on: how to properly greet guests to their home, small talk, and things of that nature. Harry was doing pretty well though he needed some work on small talk, though as he learned more about the wizarding world he would have more to say. The first real challenge happened when the music started to play and Narcissa announced that the dance lessons would begin. Harry was clumsy enough as it was, but his dance shoes had a small heel on them and that just made things worse. Laughter broke out when Harry stumbled for the millionth time. Glancing at the ballroom door, he saw both Draco and his father laughing at him. 

“Don't worry about it so much Harry. You will get it,” Narcissa said reassuringly. 

Draco practically skipped into the room, already having summoned his dance shoes, and offered his hand out. Harry thought he was going to be shown how to do it so he waited for Narcissa to take the hand. Draco sighed, grabbing Harry and pulling him into a traditional dance position. “Typically it is good manners, when someone asks you to dance, to accept,” he admonished teasingly. Harry blushed but soon lost himself as Draco twirled the two of them around the dance floor, Harry stunned at how much easier it was to simply let Draco lead the dance. Harry was actually starting to enjoy dancing, especially since he got to be held by Draco. When the finished it was to light applause.

“Very good boys. Harry, you are a natural when someone else leads, but we will be working on you leading as well. It seems to be a common fact that most witches don't like to lead. When you dance with another wizard a spot conversation will determine who leads,” Narcissa explained. 

“I believe that it is time for lunch now. Draco? Kindly lead Harry to the dining room,” Lucius said, with a smile. 

“Yes Father,” Draco replied, before grabbing Harry and dancing him out the room and down the hall to the loud laughter of his parents. The dancing couple entered the room and Draco escorted Harry to his seat. 

“Not exactly what I meant, but most entertaining son,” Lucius said as he and Narcissa stepped into the room, Lucius escorting his wife to her seat as lunch was served. 

After lunch it was lessons with Lucius: Harry was given sections of the Daily Prophet to read and he and Lucius would talk about the impact on the wizarding world. Lucius also gave him history lessons, one of the first being a more detailed explanation of why Harry was so famous. 

“The thing you must understand Harry is that there are three curses that are so dark, so horrible, that the casting of any one can cause you to end up in Azkaban prison. These are called the Unforgivable Curses. The first and most common is the Cruciatus Curse, better known as the pain curse as it causes excruciating pain to the recipient. It has even been known, if held long enough, to drive a witch or wizard crazy.” Harry shivered at the thought of such a curse as Lucius continued, “The second is the most famous of the three and that is mostly due to you yourself: the Killing Curse. This was the Dark Lord’s most favored curse. It’s instant death and there is no spell which can shield a wizard from it. When faced with the Killing Curse no one has ever survived, no one, that is, but you. No one is quite sure how you survived it, but here you are. The last of the curses is, in my personal opinion, the worst of the three. Tt is known as the Imperius Curse. This one causes the victim to perform the unquestioned bidding of the caster. You are literally trapped inside your own body but with no control over it at all.” Lucius shivered at the horrible memories. 

“Are you okay Uncle Luc?” Harry asked, looking up at the man who was more of a father figure than Vernon had ever been. 

"Come over here Harry,” Lucius said. When Harry complied, he lifted him up into his lap, “Let me tell you a story. It is about the Dark Lord and his followers, known as the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord was very powerful and gathered to himself the best and most powerful of the pure blood families. You-Know-Who hated muggles. He thought they should be slaves to witches and wizards, or worse, exterminated. Unfortunately, some pure blood families agreed with his ideals and my father was one of those people. While I will admit I don't know much about muggles, I do think everyone has a right to live in peace. Abraxas, my father, reverently followed him and felt as his heir I should do the same. When I told him I had no intention of bowing to a crazy man he became enraged and tried everything to get me to agree: threats, bribes, anything that would get me to do as he felt I should. When he finally realized that I had no desire to do this just to please him, he took other measures. First, by threatening Narcissa, but she was from the Black family and could easily take care of herself, so that plan failed. Finally he drew his wand and said if I wouldn’t follow orders willingly, that I would have to do so unwillingly. We fought and unfortunately I lost, but I lost more than my life that day, I lost myself. My father, the great Abraxas Malfoy, cast the Imperius Curse on his own son.” 

“Is there any way to break the Curse?” Harry asked, caught up in the tale. No one had ever told him a story before and he kind of wished it was bedtime. 

"There are three ways: the first is for the caster to lift the spell -that is the easiest -, the hardest way is that if someone is strong enough they can cast off the spell. However, the longer the spell is on the person the harder it is to fight. I speak with authority on that, having fought the one on me for a long, long time. The final way, the one that happened to me, is for the spell caster to die. My father contracted Dragon Pox, before a cure was found, and passed away. With his death I was free but it took some time to be completely over it. I had to come to grips with the things my body had done, that I had no way to stop. Narcissa helped the most, having stayed with me even knowing that I couldn't control myself. About a year before the Dark Lord’s defeat, I went to Dumbledore and agreed to spy for the Light side. Obviously, Dumbledore was very happy to have my help. We - his group, along with Severus Snape and myself - worked very hard to bring the Dark Lord’s evil to an end. Which, of course, finally happened when he attacked your parents’ home. Most people think that he is gone for good but I don’t, mostly because of what I’m about to show you,” Lucius unbuttoned his left shirt cuff and pulled it up revealing what looked like a brand on his forearm, “This is the Dark Mark, the brand of Voldemort. All of his followers have this mark. I, of course, was forced to take it. But, there are some out there that believe, still to this day, that I took it willingly. I tell you this because some people out there aren't going to be happy that you are in my care.” 

“I don't care. This doesn't define you,” Harry said, placing his small hand on the mark, “You have been nothing but great to me and I am so happy to be here. What other people say has no meaning to me.” 

“Very wise my little Flower Child,” Lucius wrapped his arms tight around his godson and held him close,“I think it's almost dinner time so we better get some food inside you.” He stood up, still holding Harry, who decided that he loved the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon. Thanks again and remember to leave comments and kudos.
> 
> Nice long chapter to enjoy, I actually think it's a bit to long but didn't really know where o cut it off, chapter nine is in the works, but most likely won't be as long


	9. Potions, New Friends, and the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on the good Draco Malfoy story. The start of the story remains the same except for the Dursly's being more abusive to Harry Potter. Also in an attempt to really give Harry Potter a 'normal' childhood Albus Dumbledore spread the word that Harry had passed away shortly after defeating Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic on here so please be nice. I welcome constructive criticism, but please remember that I am new to this.

The next day was more of the same: dancing with Narcissa, history with Lucius, and tonight would be his first potions lesson with Severus Snape. In preparation, Draco had insisted that they read the first two chapters of the potions book. Harry was nervous - he knew that potions could be very dangerous and that they were liable to explode if made wrong. Harry stood in front of the fireplace in the main receiving room pacing back and forth. The fireplace flashed to life - the green flames still shocking Harry just a bit – and Severus stepped out, banishing the dust and ash. 

“Welcome back to Malfoy Manor, Professor Snape, and thank you for taking time out of your schedule to assist me,” Harry said, giving the man the proper respectful bow. 

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Do you know where these lessons are supposed to happen?” he asked, bowing as well. 

"Draco has offered his personal lab upstairs for us to use,” Harry said as he led the way. Once upstairs he pushed open the doors and stepped into the room, glancing around at the cauldrons and various items, including the large cabinet that held the already made potions. 

“Yes. This will do very nicely,” Severus muttered. 

“I should hope so. It was built to your specifications, Uncle Sev,” Draco said, walking into the room. 

"Dragon, I doubt that you need help with Potions,” Severus said, raising an eyebrow. 

“No sir. I just wanted to wish Harry good luck,” he said, placing a calming hand on Harry's shoulder, “Deep breaths. You can do this.” Draco added before leaving the room. 

“Let's get to work Mr. Potter,” Severus said, and with a flick of his wrist the blackboard filled with instructions on how to make a basic healing potion. 

Harry dutifully stepped over to his station and remembered the things that Draco had told him: first write the potion down and double check that it was written right, then gather the ingredients, and, of course, set them out in order to be used. As Harry was doing all this, Severus was watching the boy carefully. He had expected Harry to be like his father and not take anything seriously. However, the more he watched, the more he was reminded of Lily. Harry worked hard for the next hour and a half with Severus occasionally instructing him on how to properly slice or cut up odd shaped ingredients and soon the potion was done. 

“Well, Mr. Potter, this is an adequate first potion. Were you to turn this in for a grade I would say a high E. You missed two clockwise stirs, but that only lessens the effect marginally. Otherwise, the potion would have been a O for grading,” Severus said, holding up the vial of potion Harry had set on the front desk. 

“I'm sorry sir, but E or O? I'm afraid that I don’t understand,” Harry said. 

“Oh! Of course! That’s the Hogwart’s grading scale. From top to bottom it goes: Outstanding or O, Exceeds Expectations or E, Acceptable or A, Poor or P, Dreadful or D, and finally Troll or T. The first three are obviously the grades you should get though I would bet that Draco expects you, as his mate, to only need the first two,” Severus said.

“So my potion was good? Almost a perfect score?” Harry asked. 

“That would be correct, Mr. Potter.” 

"Just Harry. Please,” Harry said. 

"Very well, at least here in the Manor I will call you Harry. In school it will still be Mr. Potter and Professor Snape,” he said

“What should I call you here?” Harry asked. 

“Severus will do for the time being.” 

“Yes Severus. Sir? Do you have a few minutes to spare?” Harry asked, seeing the Professor start packing up his belongings. 

"I can spare a few minutes, Harry,” he said. However, the room was empty the second he confirmed that he could stay. 

The raven haired boy tore out of the room, sprinting down the hallway to his own room, quickly snatching up the two boxes setting on the night stand, and then running back to Severus, “Sorry I took so long.” 

“So long? You were only gone about a minute Harry. Take some deep breaths - whatever you have to say can wait a moment,” Severus instructed. Harry did as told, taking several deep breaths and slowly calming down. Severus noticed the boy held on to two packages, one of them being a black shiny box. The other was wrapped in brown paper and tied off with twine or something similar. 

“Do you remember the other day when I met you for the first time? I knew that I had heard your name before but I just couldn't remember where, until a few minutes ago,” Harry told Severus. Setting down the black box, he lifted the lid and pulled out a small, palm size orb filled with gray smoke, “These are my parents’ wills. You are mentioned in each of them.” 

Harry started with the orb that was James will, Severus was stunned, to say the least. He had never thought he would get an apology from James, but he had and it sounded like he meant it. He noticed how Harry held out the package but seemed reluctant to let go. He realized that, as an orphan, Harry didn't have much his parents had owned. “Thank you Harry,” He said placing his hand, not on the books, but on Harry's shoulders, “I received my mastery in Potions a few years ago. Therefore, I think that these books should benefit someone who shows talent in the subject. Perhaps you would hold on to them and share them with Draco?” 

"Really? I can keep my Dad’s books?” Harry sounded amazed, pulling them to his chest as though he were afraid that any second Severus would change his mind and snatch the books away. The saddest part, the part that really affected Severus, was how true that thought process probably was. Harry set about setting up the other will to play as Severus watched quietly. Severus knew this one would be harder to watch given his feelings for Lily. James had been easier as there was no love lost between the two of them. 

As Lily’s voice faded away, Severus struggled to hold himself together. His friend - for she truly had been his friend - always had forgiven him. Knowing that made his love for Lily increase that much more, especially considering he’d yet to be able to forgive himself. She hadn't forgotten him either and, as he looked into the emerald eyes of her son - eyes so like hers - he was finally able to let the past go. This wasn't a miniature James: this was Lily's son. Severus vowed he would do all he could to help and protect him. 

“Blackstone said that the money would be placed into people's vaults on Monday,” Harry said tentatively. 

“Thank you Harry. You have helped me in ways I can't even describe,” Severus said, reaching out and touching the orb that had shown Lily to him, “I will never forget you. You were my first and best friend and I will always love you.” 

“You were friends with my Mum, Severus?” 

“Severus is much too long for Lily's son. Henceforth, I shall try to be to you as I am to Draco,” Severus said. 

“So Uncle Sev?” Harry asked tentatively. Severus nodded, scooping the boy off the chair, and hugging him tight, “I can always use more family.” 

Harry hugged tight and Severus didn’t let go, continuing to hold on to what he considered his new godson for several minutes. Eventually, he headed out of the room, “Let’s go see if the house-elves will give us something sweet as a treat.”

Harry giggled - he had never gotten a treat and he hoped it was good. It was! Harry licked the spoon clean after his helping of treacle tart. He decided it might just be his favorite dessert ever. 

The next three weeks were very similar to that one and were some of the best of Harry's young life. The love and attention Harry was getting was great and helped him to recover some. He still ate small meals but had snacks more frequently. He also continued to suffer from nightmares during which Draco held him and comforted him, telling him over and over that he was safe. Poppy Pomfrey stopped by every Tuesday for tea and, also, checked on Harry's growth and overall wellbeing. She even gave him some magic salve that helped with scars though it had no effect on the scar on his head. Lessons continued on and, while Harry never truly got the hang of leading in dance, Narcissa deemed his progress satisfactory. They moved on to other things while still coming back for refreshers of older lessons every once in a while. History with Lucius was getting interesting since Harry was now learning about laws and how the wizarding world was run. Potions with Severus was going well and every once in a while Severus would leave off a step or something to see if Harry actually was reading his book. The best parts of Harry's days were the hours spending time with Draco, whether they were studying, flying (Harry loved that and took to it like a duck to water), or just enjoying their day. Every moment spent getting to know his Draco resulted in the best memories for Harry. 

 

“Where is it? Oh! What did I do with it? This one is nice but, not nearly nice enough,” Harry said to himself, holding up a dark blue silk shirt. This shirt was quickly tossed over his shoulder onto the growing pile of discarded clothes around him. 

“What on Earth did these clothes do to deserve such treatment?” Draco drawled behind Harry. 

Harry whipped around and tried not to laugh. Draco was right behind him, the blue shirt half covering his head and left shoulder, “Draco! I thought you were still asleep.”

"I was until someone stole my mate sized pillow,” he said, grumbling as he pulled the shirt off his head. Harry lost his battle and giggled upon seeing Draco's hair which was standing on end from sleep, “What are you doing?” 

“Trying to find the perfect outfit, my love. Something that says: ‘hello I'm worthy to be Draco's mate,’” Harry said, turning back to the closet. 

Draco placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, “You don't have to impress anyone, my Harry. You are my mate and, personally, I couldn't be happier.”

“But these are your friends Draco! Friends who have known you for so long. I just want them to like me too,” Harry said, leaning back a bit and resting his back on Draco's chest. Draco's arms moved up to wrap around Harry’s midsection. 

“If I were you, I should wear the outfit you wore here on the first day: the green silk shirt, matching tie, black pants, and the vest. I would also suggest the raw silk robe in green - it's a bit heavier and will be warmer. While were in the ballroom you can leave it open and should we step out into the garden it will be easy to close – and quicker as well,” Draco suggested. 

“Sounds perfect,” Harry said, “What would I do without you?” 

“You will never have to find out my Harry. Now, lets go back to bed. You do know that it's 3:45 in the morning!” Draco whined. 

“Yes Draco. I love you,” Harry said.

“I love you too my Harry,” Draco said, leading them back to bed. 

 

Harry paced back and forth in front of the receiving room fireplace, waiting for the Floo to activate and announce that Draco's friends were arriving. Harry was nervous about how he would be treated, despite the reassurances from Draco. Harry's new dress shoes clicked on the marble floor as he paced: ten steps one way, turned (Slowly! The first time he had spun around and almost fell), then ten steps back to his starting point. Harry was trying hard to do the Malfoy Mask and hide his feeling but he still hadn't perfected it. His worry shone through his eyes, which were so expressional that Draco could take one look into those green orbs and know how his Harry was feeling. He liked being able to do that and not have to try and guess or pretend, like he did with so many others. He could be free and, even better, he could be himself. 

Draco would never admit it out loud but, he was nervous too. He knew some of his compatriots might not like that he was mated to the boy-who-lived, whom word had already spread about. Lucius had decided to ‘steal Dumbledore’s thunder’ again and scheduled a press conference where he and Harry gave exclusive interviews. They really didn't mention a lot about his relatives’ treatment, merely stating that they were under investigation for child endangerment. Draco personally thought that they deserved the Killing Curse but Harry said he was just happy he never had to return, and that aided in tempering Draco's ire. 

Draco stepped into Harry's line of walking and waited for the pacing boy to stop in front of him. He smiled when Harry did so though it was quite clear he wanted to keep moving, “Harry. Take a deep breath and know that it's going to be okay. My friends will want to be your friends too and, even if they don't, that is okay. Hogwarts is a huge castle and there will be plenty of others to make friends with.” 

“I know, my Draco. I just don't want to mess up,” Harry said. 

“We're kids Harry. We are allowed to mess up once in a while,” Draco said, with a smile. He wrapped his arms around his bonded and held him tight. 

The Floo flashed to life, the green flames bathing the hall in other worldly light. Draco felt Harry slip out of his hands and move a bit behind him. Draco, in turn, angling himself to face his friends and hide Harry a bit better. This also made it so that Harry was able to peak out from the side. The first two people out the Floo were somewhat identical: both big beefy guys who reminded Harry of Vernon Dursle. Harry had already had everyone described to him so he knew that they were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle and that they acted kind of like Draco’s bodyguards. The next guy to step out was dark, mocha skinned, and about Draco's height: this was Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend. He stepped out the fireplace, took two steps, pivoted on a dime, and held his hand out. The hand that took it was the only girl that Harry was meeting today: Pansy Parkinson. She had black hair cut into a serious bob and a severely upturned nose, Harry tried not to giggle thinking of how Draco had described her as being pug-like. She glided out of the Floo like she was stepping out onto a catwalk, Harry wishing he was half as graceful. Blaise continued to hold his hand out and it was taken by a boy who was only a bit taller than Harry, with blonde hair the color of wheat sparkling in the sunshine. That was all Harry could see as the boy seemed to have his nose buried in his book. This seemed normal, Blaise guiding him out so he wouldn't have to stop reading whatever the book was. Harry knew that this was Theodore Nott and he was the last of the new people he was meeting for tea. 

"Everyone? I have an announcement before we go to have tea. As you may have read, this is Harry Potter,” Draco dragged Harry out from behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders, “This is the real Harry Potter. He’s been tested and what you’ve heard is true. He is also my bonded soul-mate and anyone that has a problem with that knows where the Floo is,” Draco's voice was strong and firm, leaving no room for arguments, “Harry these are my compatriots: Crabbe and Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott.” 

“P…pleased to make your acquaintance,” Harry stammered. 

"Harry? Why don't you lead the way to the blue room for tea?” Draco suggested. Harry nodded, leading the group

“The blue room? Why are we going there? We always have tea in the green room! What is going on Drakey? Why haven't you invited us over before now? We know you have been around, Drakey Poo. The Daily Prophet has loads of pictures of the two of you, though mostly they’re of Potter hanging on you like a scared child. Well? Draco Malfoy! Are you going to answer me?” Pansy snapped, waiting until the moment Harry's back was turned. 

“Maybe he would if you stopped yapping for two seconds and let the guy get a word in edgewise,” Theodore spoke up, his voice taut with suppressed anger. Snapping the book he was holding shut, he stepped over to Harry, “Theo Nott. It is my great pleasure to meet you.” Sticking out his hand, his ocean blue eyes looking into Harry's instead of his forehead. he shook Harry’s hand, Harry happily returning the shake. Tucking Harry’s hand into the crook of his elbow “Now if you please walk with me to the blue room?” he said the two of them leading the procession into the blue receiving room.

“I choose the blue room because, first, Harry refused to use the white room as he’s too worried about spills, second, the red room clashed with his outfit and made the whole thing look to Christmasy, and, as you can see, the green room would’ve made my Harry fade into the background. Are you satisfied, my dear Pansy?” Harry tensed up, hearing Draco claim, Pansy was his, “Since the point of you visit is to get to know Harry that makes the green room simply unacceptable.” 

Harry opened the doors to the blue room which was his personal favorite room. It was done in oceanic blues with the wood a light color that gave the room a brighter feel than the red room with its burgundy and dark wood. “As for myself, I have always thought blue to be very calming.” Blaise said, Harry throwing him a big smile before setting out to serve everyone their tea and making sure that everyone had what he or she needed. Blaise continued, “I know that you can't really talk about your life before you were rescued because of the investigations but, how has it been living with the Malfoys?” 

Harry chirped on and on about how his life had changed and how blessed he felt since meeting Draco in the robes shop. From that point on, Harry loosened up, and conversation flowed easily. He discovered that both Draco and Theo shared his love of books, that Blaise was a great flier, that, even though Crabbe and Goyle looked mean, they had a hidden side most didn't know about. Pansy was the only one he thought odd: she preferred to spend her time talking about various other pure-blood kids that would either already be at Hogwarts or, would be starting with them. Harry preferred to see the best in someone and Pansy seemed to search for the bad, no matter how small that bad might be. Harry would never say it out loud because she was Draco's friend but, he was thrilled when it was time for everyone to go to their rooms and get ready for the Ball. 

As they stopped at the door to their room, Pansy started up again,“So where is Potter’s room? Is he on this floor or in the guest rooms? I mean, he is only going to be here a while. Right? Drakey? Will you save me lots of dances? You know how perfect we look together and that everyone says so,” she glanced at Blaise and Theo, but neither boy said anything, “We always have such fun talking about how people dance and dress and I am sure we will have a great night.”

Theo rolled his eyes and snapped his book closed again, “Good Lord woman! Do you know a spell that allows you to talk without breathing?” Harry couldn't help but giggle at that, having thought the same thing, Theo smiled at the happy noise, but it drew a scowl from Pansy. 

“I just want my First Year Ball to be perfect,” she said. 

“I agree. I especially want Harry to have a great night, since this is his very first Ball. I will be working extra hard. To make that happen,” Draco said, placing a loving hand on Harry's shoulder as they turned to go into their room. 

“You're sharing a room?” Pansy demanded, “You won't even let us into your bedroom!”

“Yes, that’s true. But, you guys are not my bonded soul-mate, are you? You guys do understand, right?” 

“Of course we do Draco,” Blaise said, more or less pulling Pansy further down the hallway. 

Draco led Harry into their room and closed the door, “See? I told you it wouldn't be that bad.” 

“Yeah. I really like Theo and Blaise,” Harry said. 

“What about Pansy?” Draco asked. 

“She is indescribable,” Harry said, trying not to be mean.

“She can be a bit much to handle, I know, but she is still a very good, very old friend,.” Draco said, stepping up behind Harry and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy,“I meant what I said, my Harry. You don't have to like all of my friends and I don’t expect you to. All I ask is that you respect that I do, and I will give you the same courtesy.” 

“I would never make judgements about your choice of friends, my love, and thank you. I can try to be friends with her but, I don't think that we will be best friends anytime soon,” Harry said, finding his cloak and dancing shoes, his outfit for the night already having been changed into. The only change Draco had made to his outfit was that his pocket square was changed from green to silver and Draco now had the green in the breast pocket of his vest. Draco was in black with a silver blue shirt and tie that matched his eyes as much as the outfit Harry had on matched his. Draco had explained that dressing in this manner showed the world that he and Harry were together. There was a knock on the door and then, moments later, it opened.

Narcissa Malfoy looked incredible: her blonde hair was piled on her head in an intricate design and had pretty flowers in it, her gown was beautiful, falling to the floor in periwinkle blue. The gown hugged her upper body and then faired out in gentle waves over her lower body. She had two rose buds in her hand, which she fastened on the boy’s jackets. The emerald green rose she pinned on Draco's jacket and the pale silver one on Harry's. 

“To help tell who is with who better,” She explained. 

“How do you and Uncle Luc do that if you don't have a place for his pocket square?” Harry asked. 

Narcissa let out a musical laugh, “The colors of our robes match. Also, where you have a rose, Lucius wears the same flowers as the ones in my hair.” 

“They are very pretty! What kind are they?” Harry asked. Draco smirked, already knowing the answer. 

“Narcissus, of course,” she said, turning to show the pale pink flower with yellow trim. 

“Wow! You were named after a flower?” 

“Actually, the Black family has a tradition of naming children after stars, constellations, and other heavenly bodies. That is, until I came along, although, no one is really sure why my parents broke with tradition,” she said, her eyes landing squarely and intently on Draco, “Okay boys meet in the main hall in thirty minutes, don't get dirty please.” 

“Mother! I was seven years old! When is this going to stop?” he asked as Narcissa glided out of the room. 

“What happened?” Harry asked. 

“I thought my outfit was a bit dull so I decided to spruce it up with a few feathers from the peacocks. And, at that time, we still had a few with colors, not just the albinos. So, I went out in search of pretty feathers, slipped twice in the mud, and was chased over half the back garden by angry peacocks. To this day, I try to avoid them, but Mother has never let me forget it,” Draco sighed, seeing Harry holding his sides from laughing so hard, “Yeah. Yeah. Laugh at my pain.” 

“I'm sorry,” Harry said, having stopped laughing immediately. His voice, though small, was full of sorrow and pain. Draco moved to his beloved and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. 

“Harry? It was okay to laugh. When I look back on it now, it is pretty funny.”

“But you said I was laughing at your pain! I don't want you to be in pain!” Harry lamented. 

“Harry? Little one? That was sarcasm, my Harry. I didn't mean I was in actual pain, it was just a smart aleck comment. I love your laugh and would never stop you from it purposefully,” Draco spoke gently and, as Harry looked up at him, his big eyes still shining with mirth, Draco made a face at him. Almost immediately, Harry burst into giggles, “Much better.” 

“Won't we get our fill of dancing so enough?” Harry asked, as they began to sway about the room, Harry moving with ease beside Draco. 

“I could never get enough dancing with you,” Draco said, twirling Harry around. 

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

 

Harry never thought he was as bored as he was right now, or as frustrated. All anyone wanted to do was ask him questions he didn't want to answer, or even think about. They asked about his home life, they gasped at his forehead, and the stupid lightening bolt scar, very few seeming interested in the real Harry Potter. He was thankful for Draco and, also, his newest friend, Theo. they kept him laughing and in a good mood despite all the questions and comments. Soon after the party started, a new boy named Neville Longbottom arrived. He was another pure-blood and Harry was beginning to think he might be the only half-blood to go to Hogwarts this school year. Draco assured him that there would be plenty of both muggle-born and half-blood children and the ones that were here were merely those that Lucius was on friendly terms with. He saw a boy with red hair that looked a little like the twins but, anytime he got near with Draco, the boy would give them ugly looks and turn and move away. Harry was confused - he was almost sure that it was Ronald Weasly, Harry having continued to write to the twins every day. Because of that, Harry knew that Ronald and his parents were supposed to attend the ball. He had hoped the twins would come but they were under punishment for something sort of misbehavior. 

Harry did meet several other students that were going to school which, after all, was the point of the ball. He danced with the girls as a dutiful child of the host and even danced with any boy that asked, not that many of them did. Harry was glad about that, hating to dance with any guy that wasn't Draco or Theo, He had begun to have a lot of fun with Theo, and hoped Theo felt the same. 

Once dinner was served, and after taking his potion, he enjoyed the feast - the only word Harry thought fit to describe the meal. Like any other occasion with his stomach full, Harry started to grow sleepy. Draco snuck them out and settled into the blue room again, allowing Harry to use his lap as a pillow. The only person to notice their absence was Narcissa and she found them quickly. She knew that Harry would nap for no more than an hour and a half, so she wasn’t concerned. Draco was willing to wait, taking a break from the Ball himself. Narcissa nodded as Draco had explained his decision quietly closing the door behind her as she tiptoed out. It only stayed closed for about a minute before Theo entered, closing the door behind him, pulling out his wand, and performing a silencing charm and a locking charm on the doors. 

“I could use a small break too. One can only listen to Pansy prattle on about how mauve is so out of season this year for so long before one goes insane and must be locked up in St. Mungo’s,” Theo said by way of a distraction. 

“So, you are leaving poor Blaise to bear the blunt of Pansy?” Draco asked, with a smirk, as Theo lifted Harry's legs and sat down setting his legs on his lap. 

“You know he loves fashion just as much as she does. Besides, he is basically her willing slave.”

“True, true,” Draco said, keeping his voice low so as not to wake Harry. 

“You know I got to thinking…”

“Big surprise there. I sometimes wonder how your body holds up that huge brain of yours,” Draco interrupted with a laugh. 

“Haha! As I was saying, I don't think Slytherin will be the right house for Harry. They would eat him alive,” Theo said. 

“Yeah. I have been thinking the same thing since he’s been living here. As great as he looks in green, I don't think he should be put in the Snake Pit,” Draco agreed, “The problem is, that, he will want to be where ever I am. He is already scared that when we go to school I won't want him around anymore, no matter how many times I’ve told him it is ridiculous.” 

“Have you ever thought that maybe the Snake Pit isn't the place for us either?” Theo mused.

“Us?”

“I'm not going to just let our friendship go, Draco. Where you go, I follow. You’re going to need someone there to help you relate to others better, anyway.”

“If you had asked me before Harry stepped into my life, I would never have even considered it. Since then, however, I have thought about it off and on. Actually, my mother was a Ravenclaw, Did you know that?” Draco asked. 

“I didn't know that. I will admit that I’ve always thought that Ravenclaw sounds nice. It’s got all those books and all those smart people to talk and debate things with. I must say that the Eagles Nest sounds like a nice place. Besides, you hate being underground, right? And didn't Severus say the Slytherin dorms were under the lake?” 

“Yeah. All that damp and darkness would depress anyone. I wonder if that is why Uncle Sev always looks so cross?”

“Have you ever entertained the idea that he is just a cross bitter old man?” Theo said with a smirk.

Draco laughed and the boys moved on to other topics, though neither one had stopped thinking about what the start of school could mean for them. An hour later, Harry woke up. He was embarrassed that he had his legs on Theo until they explained that Theo had done it himself. Harry cast a refresher spell on all three of their clothes and they prepared to renter the party. 

As soon as they stepped through the door Pansy was on them, “Draco Malfoy! Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you!”

“Oh! Hey Pansy! I was um… showing Harry the garden and, now, I um… oh I love this song come dance with me Harry,” Draco stuttered before dragging Harry out onto the dance floor. The two danced for quite a bit, happy in their own world. Pansy dragged a reluctant Theo out on to the floor and danced with him, at least for a song or two. 

“Mind if I cut in?” she asked, and slipped away with Harry. The night was passing quickly and some of the guests were already leaving, while others had been invited to stay the night. Draco danced with Theo but kept his eyes on Harry. He couldn't tell what Pansy was talking about but her mouth was going a mile a minute. As he danced closer the music changed and Pansy let out a gasp, “Sorry Harry. I have to dance with Draco now. This is our song! You understand, right?” 

“Yes, of course, Go dance.” Harry said. He offered his hand to Theo and the pair was swallowed up by the other dancers. 

“Shall we?” Pansy asked. Draco hated to admit it but, for some reason, he didn't want to dance with her. He knew that would be impolite, however, and, on top of that, his mother would skin him alive.

“What were you and Harry talking about?” he asked, casually, as he tried to lose himself in the music. 

“Oh, just a bit of this and a bit of that,” Pansy said, with a girlish laugh.

As the song ended, a spotlight landed on the stairs by the windows, illuminating Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, “We would just like to say thank you for coming to our little party. We are so excited that both of our boys are headed to Hogwarts. Harry? Draco? Why don't you two lead us in the final dance of the night?” 

The dance floor cleared off until only the two boys were left, Draco's heart swelling with pride at his Harry. As they came together, the music started and they began dancing. However, Harry was unusually stiff in Draco's arms, “What's wrong Harry?” He noticed his parents join them on the dance floor.

“Just tired I guess. I’m ready for this to be over,” Harry answered, moving closer and resting his cheek on Draco's chest, “I'm fine.” 

When the Ball was finished, and the last of the guests had finally gone home, or upstairs to bed, the boys dragged themselves into their bedroom and got ready for bed. Harry seemed unusually quiet, but Draco chalked that up to being tired. However, the real change happened when they got into bed. Usually, Harry would slide to the middle and wrap around Draco. Tonight, though, he stayed at the very edge of the bed. 

“Is something wrong Harry?”

“No Draco. I just want to go to bed. Goodnight,” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon. Thanks again and remember to leave comments and kudos.
> 
> Nice long chapter to enjoy, chapter tennis in the works and should be posted hopefully soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon. Thanks again and remember to leave comments and kudos.


End file.
